Kanata X Miyu : Wings of Heart
by Mika Wannabe
Summary: Her name is Miyu Kozuki who was forced to live with Kanata Saionji because her parents are working for NASA... she and Kanata didn't get along really well.. then Wannya and Lou crash landed on their backyard.. How can the couple overcome this challenges?
1. Lou Kidnapped!

_**The story starts at the Saionji temple…**_

**_  
Wannya is playing with Lou when they heard Kanata and Miyu running towards the temple.._**

**Wannya:(Waving at the couple):Hello Miyu, Hello Kanata, So what's the rush?**

**Kanata(Pointing at the dark cloudy sky): Can't you see that it's going to rain? Hurry up and get the laundry before it gets soaked.**

**Wannya:What? I didn't quite noticed that.._gomenosai_…**

**_Miyu took Lou inside the house while Wannya was hurrying taking out the laundry but they didn't notice that above those cloudy rainy sky is an odd shaped UFO looking after them from above._**

**Alien:So.. this is where Lou lives eh? Hehe.. today's my lucky day…**

**_The UFO flew down to the Saionji temple but as the UFO approaches it's destination the strong wind from the storm blew violently ,dragging the UFO to another unspecified destination._**

**Alien: Oh No! Darn it! Noooooo! (Fainting Voice)..**

_**The rain stops after a few hours…**_

**Miyu: Hey Kanata! Wake up! It's time for dinner! (Stucking her head out at Kanata's bedroom door).**

**Kanata(Comic book covering his face): Wha..? Di.nn..eR? I'm..going..to pass…(Snores!)**

**Miyu: Baka! Whatever man!**

**Wannya : So is Kanata joining us for dinner?**

**Miyu: Nope, his busy doing something important than joining us for dinner.**

**Wannya : Oh.. I See… (placing rice bowls at the table..)**

**Lou : Ah! Mama! Papa! F..igh..T?**

**Miyu : No.. Lou we not fighting he's just being stubborn and all.. (Holding Lou in her hands..)**

**Kanata(Peeking out his door looking so frustrated) : What did you say Miyu? Who are you calling stubborn?**

**Miyu : Stubborn? Maybe it's someone I know named Kanata Saionji! (She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms).**

**Kanata : Why you little! BRAT!**

**Miyu : Oh come on ! don't cry , come on little BABY! **

**Kanata&Miyu : FINE! DON'T EVER TALK TO ME! BRAT!**

**_Lou has seen enough of Kanata Vs. Miyu so he fled outside._**

**Wannya :Master Lou! Where are you going?**

**Miyu (Looking at Lou) : Hey Lou, where not fighting. See? (Miyu pulls Kanata's face closer to her to convince him that they are not fighting.)**

**Kanata (Still looking frustrated but decides to go with the flow) : Yeah Lou, see.**

**Lou (Shaking his head) : Gyahh.. No.. mama .. papa…still..fight!**

**Miyu : How can we convince you that we're not fighting anymore?**

**Lou : Ah! Papa! Mama! Mwah!**

**Kanata : What do you mean Lou? (goes to Lou and holds him in his arms.)**

**Lou : Papa! Mama! Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! (Floats away from Kanata.).**

**Wannya : I guess to prove that you two are not fighting Lou wants you two to kiss each other. (Smirking).**

**Kanata&Miyu : WHAT? (Miyu is blushing while Kanata is just standing in shock!)**

**Lou (Starting to cry.) : Papa! Mama! Mwah!**

**Kanata (Holds Lou into his arms again) : We can't do that Lou, is there another way to convince you?**

**Lou : Papa! Mama! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH! MWAH!**

**Miyu (Still blushing then walks up to Lou to comfort him) : OK! OK! OK! Lou if you want it that way then I'll do it right Kanata?**

**Kanata (Shades of red on his face) : Huh? Y.y.y.yyyeah.. will do it Lou just stop crying.**

**Lou : Ah! Da! Da! Da! Papa! Mama! Mwah!(Lou giggles as he sits on the top shelf to watch the couple kiss).**

**Miyu (Looking at Kanata then pecks him at the cheek in one quick motion but her lips never touched Kanata's cheek) : Ok! It's done.**

**Kanata (Raises an eyebrow and yells) : But I didn't feel a thi- (Miyu shuts Kanata's mouth using her hands.)**

**Miyu (whispering) : Just shut up !**

**_Lou isn't satisfied with that fake kiss so he tugs Miyu's sleeve and said…_**

**Lou : Mama! Mwah! Papa! (Lou is pointing at Kanata's lips.)**

**Miyu (looking hysterically shocked at Lou) : Wha? We.. don't..**

**Lou (Starts to cry again) : Mww..aahh Pa…pa .. mama!**

**Kanata : Lou, this has gone too far!**

**Miyu : Calm down Kanata if you make Lou mad you know what will happen.**

**_Lou cries then sends this large volt of lighting towards Kanata and Miyu, This causes Miyu and Kanata's hands to stick together._**

**Kanata & Miyu : Oh No!**

**Miyu (Blaming Kanata): Now look what have you done Kanata! This is all your fault!**

**Kanata : Darn it ! You started this if only you didn't called me stubborn in the first place!.**

**Miyu : I Guess we're stuck like this until we convince Lou..**

**_Just then the Alien went inside the Saionji temple and points a laser gun at Kanata and Miyu._**

**Alien : Haha! Hand me the baby or else you're going to be liquefied!**

**Kanata : Who the hell is this?**

**Wannya : It's from the planet Sharaku! They have come to kidnap Lou!**

**_The Alien aims the gun at Lou then fires , Then a huge net covers Lou as the Alien drags Lou away.._**

**Alien : OK ! Thanks for the baby! Suckers!**

**Miyu : I'm not going to let this happen! ( As she ran , she stumbled because Kanata's hands are stuck with Miyu's) **

**_The UFO Flies away leaving Miyu and Kanata alone … But the alien didn't notice that Wannya sneaked inside the UFO.._**

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_


	2. Lou Arrives at Sharaku

**_The Alien went inside it's UFO with Lou but the Alien didn't notice that Wannya transformed into Lou's scarf , They both went to planet Sharaku while Kanata and Miyu stayed at earth…_**

**Miyu (Looking very worried then faces Kanata): Kanata! What should we do? That Alien kidnapped Lou!**

**Kanata takes a glimpse at Miyu's face then walks away.**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu stop following me! (Shrugs his shoulder to move Miyu away from him.) **

**Miyu : What're you? An idiot? We're stuck like this because we made Lou unhappy!**

**Kanata (looking in disbelief and curls his eyebrow) : What's with the "WE" it's entirely your fault! You called me stubborn.**

**Miyu (Lowers her head and has a sweat drop behind her head) : Yeah, right…**

**Kanata (Sighs then closes his eyes) : I Need to take a bath…**

**Miyu (Shocked at what Kanata said) : What? How can you take a bath if my hands are…**

**Kanata : Then don't look, I played basketball and I haven't taken a bath yet..( Kanata starts to walk to the bathroom)**

**Miyu : Ahh! Noo! If you're going to take a bath then keep your clothes on!..**

**Kanata (angrily looking at Miyu) : What? Then what's the use of putting clothes on while taking a bath if I'm going to take it off later to change into my pajamas!..**

**Miyu : I have a plan just don't take them off!**

_**Later…**_

**_Kanata finished taking a bath, he walks out the bathroom still wearing his clothes that is soaking wet._**

**Kanata : So what now miss genius? You've caused me to scatter water all over the floor!**

**Miyu : Just shut up! (Miyu uses a knife to cut the left side of Kanata's shirt ).**

**Kanata (Screams and snapped) : WHAT ARE YOU DOING? THAT'S MY FAVORITE SHIRT! MIYU! YOU! BRAT!**

**Miyu (Waving the knife at Kanata) :How can you change if our hands is connected ? huh? Smarty pants?**

**_Kanata didn't say a word then takes his shirt of in front of Miyu who is blushing then looks away, Kanata remembers he has a couple of shirts which are zipper type…He even let Miyu borrow the other one.._**

**Kanata(Places another bed besides his) : So Miyu you're going to sleep with me?**

**Miyu (Blushing at what she just heard): Guess I have no choice. ( She stole a glimpse of Kanata blushing then she looks away).**

**_After a few hours, Kanata is already sleeping soundly while Miyu just looks at her hands which are connected with Kanata's ._**

**Miyu : I can't sleep with this guy, I mean it's alright but, our hands are connected It's like a married couple who's sleeping together.. (She shakes her head).**

**Kanata : Did you say something Miyu? (Rubbing his eyes)**

**Miyu : No.. nothing ..go back to sleep…jerk!**

**Kanata (Blinks then he lies back down) : Whatever brat…**

**_Meanwhile the UFO already arrived at planet Sharaku…._**

**Alien : Hey I have the baby! Now we can have a lot of money.**

**_The Alien took out his helmet to reveal that it was Durian from the Evil Gang._**

**Guava : Nice work! ( Durian hands the baby to Kiwi).**

**Lou : PAPA! MAMA! (Cries and uses his powers to twist Kiwi's hair)**

**Kiwi : Get it off! Get it off! Ouch Ah! Uhh! Oh! Help! Durian! Guava! (Pushes Lou away from her In agony.)**

**_Just then Seiya is walking along the city and finds Lou being kidnapped by the evil gang._**

**Seiya : What the hell? I gotta call my sister! (Whips out his phone and calls his sister.)**

**Rui : What's the matter Seiya? (looking bored at Seiya knowing that he always calls her for no particular reason.)**

**Seiya : Sis! It's Lou! He's on Sharaku! Lou's being kidnapped by the evil gang..**

**Rui : Ok I'll send someone to go after them. (Presses a button at her table to dispatch a special unit to the location.)**

_**The Next Day….**_

**Kanata (Sits up and yawns while stretching his arms.) : Ahh... now that was a nice sleep.. **

**_Kanata Tries to stand up but he fell back on the floor . He notices that Miyu is still sleeping so he can't get up and make some breakfast._**

**_Miyu then places her arms below her cheek taking Kanata's hand with her. Kanata felt Miyu's smooth and soft cheek as he stares at the blonde teenage girl who is sleeping beside him._**

**Kanata : You sure look like a baby when your sleeping Miyu.. (He smiles as he stares at Miyu .)**

**_Miyu opens her emerald eyes and the first thing that she saw is Kanata's eyes staring at her._**

**Miyu (With eyes half open.) : Hey Kanata why are you staring at me like that? ( Rubs her eyes then stretches).**

**Kanata (Startled by what she said ) : Huh? It's nothing, you know that I can't get up and do anything I want if you're sleeping..**

**Miyu : Then why are you staring at me?**

**Kanata (Curls his eyebrow and raises his shoulders) : I Don't know It's maybe because it's 6:45 and we're going to be late and because of a certain person who doesn't care about a thing is sleeping soundly not knowing that we're going to be late!**

**Miyu ( WHAT?) : We're going to be late! Oh no! We can't go to school like this!**

**Kanata (Nods his head and starts to panic) : What can we do! We can't wear our school uniform like this!**

**Miyu ( Points at her chin) : I know I'll customize our uniform and place a zipper!**

**Kanata (Widens his eyes) : You're right ! But better hurry up!**

_**Just as the couple heads outside a UFO suddenly appears from nowhere and crash lands at the Temple..**_

**Miyu & Kanata : Is that…**

**_The UFO's door opens to reveal a boy with a blue hat, It was Seiya Yaboshi!_**

**Miyu & Kanata : Seiya! What are you doing here?**

**Seiya : Lou is at our planet the evil gang escaped as we approached them. They kidnapped Lou! But don't worry , my sister's boyfriend has the case so don't worry about Lou ok? I'll comeback here tomorrow to tell you the report ok see you later! **

**_Seiya ran towards his UFO then timewarps out and returns to Sharaku…._**

**Miyu (hangs her mouth wide open) : He didn't even let us speak a word.**

**Kanata (Shrugs Miyu) : Whatever! We're late let's go!**

**Miyu (Looks at the Time) : Wha? Let's Go Kanata! **

**_Miyu and Kanata ran towards their school hand in hand like 2 lovers :p_**

_**TO BE CONTINUED…..**_

_**Reviews pls..:P**_


	3. Inseparable Couple

**_Kanata and Miyu arrives at the school at exacty 7:00! They're hands were still holding each other. Kanata opens the door to their classroom._**

**Santa : Yo! Man! Seems like you two are late.. (Walks behind Kanata and gives him a pat in the back.).**

**Aya (Smiles and goes beside Miyu) : Hey Miyu seems like your late as usual! Anyway let's go to our seat (Drags Miyu to her seat).**

**Miyu (Pulls her hand back) : I Can't, I mean , I don't want to sit there.. the chair is so rusty and very uncomfortable. (She smiles at Aya and Nanami).**

**Nanami : So where do you want to sit?**

**Miyu (Blushing a bit and points out a seat next to Kanata's) : Is this seat vacant?**

**Kanata (Looking away from all the commotion) : Whatever Miyu!**

**_Then suddenly Christine came out from behind looking at the couple._**

**Christine : Well Miyu wants to sit besides Kanata. I sense love from these couples.**

**Christine (Imitates Miyu's voice) : Umm Kanata can I seat here beside you?**

**(Imitates Kanata's voice) : OH sure Miyu anything for my little cutie pie.**

**Christine : And they sit together….they talk together…they share answers in tests….and after they graduated ….they'll get married AAAAHHHHRRRG!(Lifting a table)**

**Kanata & Miyu : No ! Christine you've got it all wrong our hands just got stuck with some super glue and we can't separate it!**

**Miyu : You see, Kanata is repairing these 2 sticks , he accidentally spilled some glue on his palm.**

**Kanata (Raising his index finger) : Yeah , then Miyu came in and asks for some glue , as I handed her the glue she accidentally grip my hand causing it to stick!**

**Christine (Snaps back and puts the table down) : Oh I see.. I thought you two were holding each others hands like a lovely couple, anyway I'm sorry for all this commotion.. see ya!**

**Kanata & Miyu (Heavily sighs) : Thank goodness..**

**Kanata (looks at Miyu ) : So are you really going to sit in that chair besides mine?**

**Miyu (Looks at Kanata with a mean look) : I did it because I don't have a choice. It's not like I want to…**

**Kanata (Shrugs Miyu out of the way) : Whatever Miyu!**

**Miyu (Frustrated at Kanata) : Darn it you little Jerk!**

_**The class went well for the couple until and before they knew it, it was dismissal time.**_

**Kanata (Looking worried) : I wonder what happened to Lou and Wannya..**

**Miyu : Yeah, I wonder. I Hope Riu's boyfriend finds Lou.**

**Kanata (Blinks and stares at Miyu) : Anyway should we go home now? We don't want other people to see us like this.**

**Miyu (Raises her head signaling that she remembered something) : Oh yeah We have to do grocery's.**

**Kanata : Oh Darn It.**

**_Later at planet Sharaku Lou is being placed in a bubble like container to prevent him from using his powers._**

**Guava : Haha! Yes! Tomorrow we'll going to put this baby in auction ! we'll be rich! No one can ever see a baby flying except on otto.**

**_Wannya , who is still transformed as Lou's scarf hatched an idea._**

**Wannya (Whispers to himself) : This is a small bubble container made just for the size of Lou, But If I transform into something bigger it might break this bubble and give Lou time to escape.**

**Wannya: WANNYA!**

_**Poof… Wannya transforms into a Sumo wrestler thus breaking the bubble container.**_

**Wannya : Lou run now!**

**Lou (Shakes his head): Waa..nnya…**

**Wannya : Lou you'd better go now! Hurry!**

**_Lou flies out of the hideout as the Evil gang captures Wannya.._**

**_Rui's boyfriend finds Lou flying around,he grabs Lou by jumping from a high ledge._**

**Rui's BF : Hey Lou, are you alright?**

**Lou: Wannya! Wannya!**

**Rui's BF: So, there's still someone in there, I'd better rescue the other one (places Lou on his UFO.**

**_Just then Wannya (who's still transformed as a Sumo wrestler) Busts out of the window then Wannya landed on Rui's BF._**

**_  
_Wannya : Sorry, I was escaping from the evil gang (Scratches his head).**

**BF: It's Okay! Hurry get in the ship! I'll send you back to the HQ.**

**_Wannya aboards the UFO together with Lou as the head to the HQ to confirm extraction towards earth. _**

_**Later they arrived at the HQ.**_

**Rui : Wannya , Lou! I'm glad that you're safe!**

**Wannya (Laughs a bit then holds Lou in his arms) : Hehe thanks! Anyway we need to get back now! Lou made Kanata and Miyu's hands stick together and we need to fix it right away.**

**Seiya : Oh I See.. Well why don't we get on in my UFO? Let's go!**

**Rui : OK! Be careful Seiya don't use time warp so fast!**

**_Wannya and Lou went it Seiya's UFO , they were ready for extraction to planet earth._**

**Wannya (Strapping Lou's seat belt) : We're coming home Miyu, Kanata..**

**Lou : Papa ? Mama? No yet.. mwah… (Lou points to his lips and begins squeezing it)**

**Wannya (Giggles At Lou) : You know what Lou someday you'll find out that it's hard for them to do what you want them to do.**

**_Back at the Saionji temple. Miyu and Kanata are done shopping and they were already making dinner._**

**_Miyu is making dinner while Kanata is just reading some comics beside her._**

**Miyu (Chops the carrots in different sizes because of frustration towards Kanata) : DARN IT! Why don't you help out Kanata? You're just standing there reading some stupid comics.**

**Kanata (Continues to read comics) : It's your turn to make dinner.**

**Miyu (Slams the knife on the table , took Kanata's comics and threw it out : There! Now can you help me? I don't know how to make this kind of stuff.**

**Kanata (Closes his eyes) : Miyu, you're really stupid you know that? If you don't know what your cooking then why don't you cook something else.**

**Miyu (Looks down at her cooking) : You know what? I want to make something else today , something that I can cook with you since we're stuck like this it's better if you help me out , just this once.**

**Kanata (Sighs) : Ok! Miyu, but just because we're stuck like this ok?**

**Miyu (nods and smiles) : Hai!**

_**After a few minutes they ate dinner...**_

**_Kanata is setting another bed beside him for Miyu , Then _Kanata_ and _Miyu_ laid down on separate beds . Then , _Kanata_ closes the lights._**

**Kanata (stares at the dark blue sky from the window):Miyu, do you think Lou has been saved?**

**Miyu (stares at the ceiling) : I don't know but I hope that he comes back soon.**

**Kanata ( closes his eyes) : Well I guess we better get some sleep , But please Miyu this time, wake up early ok?**

**Miyu : Whatever!**

**Kanata : Sheesh.. (Starts to sleep by closing his eyes and adjusting to a comfortable position.**

**Miyu (whispers softly) : Kanata…**

**Kanata (Turns around to look at her ) : What ?**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata's eyes blushing then grips his hand tightlythe hand that is stuck with him ) : Goodnight….**

**Kanata ( Smiles at her ) : Goodnight Miyu…**

_**TO BE CONTINUED……**_


	4. Miyu's Disappearance

_**The next morning…**_

**Miyu (Yawns then opens her eyes) : Huh? Morning already?**

_**She stands up and stretches, then she sees her 2 hands up in the air (You know the pose when you stretch, 2 arms up) .**_

**Miyu (Smiles) : Hey, my hands. They're back! (giggles).**

**_Miyu goes to the kitchen to find Wannya cooking dinner._**

**Wannya : Goodmorning Miyu! (Smiles at her)**

**Miyu (Surprised to see Wannya) : Wannya! You're back!**

**Then Lou comes flying towards Miyu,**

**Lou (giggles then hugs Miyu) : Mama! Da! Hahaha! Mama!**

**Miyu (smiles at the little baby) : Lou…. I missed you so much. (Miyu pulls Lou's head towards her shoulder).**

**Miyu (notices that Kanata wasn't around) : Hey Wannya where's Kanata?**

**Wannya : Oh yeah! He went outside, he's at the main hall.**

**Miyu (Blinks then looks at where the main hall building is.) : Oh I see, By the way when did we got our hands separated.**

**Wannya (Smirking): Well you see…**

**FLASHBACK :**

**Seiya (Waving at Wannya and Lou) : You becareful now Wannya, as a sitter pet you must take care of Lou .**

**Wannya (Shows his fist at Seiya) You betcha!**

**Seiya : OK ! Bye now! **

_**The UFO flew away from the temple….**_

**Lou (Looking at the Saionji temple's door) : Mama! Papa!**

**Wannya (smiles at Lou ) : Kanata and Miyu should be asleep by now!**

**Lou (Pulls Wannya's whiskers) : MAMA! PAPA!**

**Wannya (Closes one eye in pain) :OK! OK! We'll take a look at them just don't hurt me ok?**

**Lou (Smiles and nods his head) : Ah!**

**Wannya (Peeks at Kanata's room) : Ok Lou look, there's Kanata and Miyu they're still sleeping.**

**Lou (Widens his eyes and smiles cheerfully) : AH! MAMA! PAPA! MWAH! MWAH! (Points out at the sleeping couple)**

**Wannya (Smiles) : Hey, what do we have here?**

**_Kanata is lying normally on his own bed, but Miyu on the other hand is somewhat embracing Kanata as her mouth touches Kanata's lips . _**

**Wannya : I Guess that's the proof that they're not fighting anymore Lou, now would you separate their hands?**

**Lou : DA! (uses his magic to separate their hands)**

_**Their hands were separated without both of them knowing…**_

**END OF FLASHBACK :**

**Wannya (Smirking) : And that's what happened.**

**Miyu (Glowing bright red) : What… Did.. I …actually….Kiss…him?**

**Lou (Nods his head in agreement ) : DA!**

**Miyu (Screams) : AH! NO! (Runs to the bathroom then gargles water)**

**Wannya (Talks to Lou) : Hehe, I wonder why Miyu is like that, she really hates Kanata that bad.**

**Lou (Frowns) : uhm..**

**Kanata :Hey Wannya what's for breakfast?**

**Wannya : Oh yeah, we have bread , egg and butter.**

**Kanata (Sits down and grabs a bite) : So where's Miyu?**

**Wannya : Well she acted differently when I told the story on how your hands got separated.**

**Kanata (Closes his eyes and drinks his glass of milk) : That Miyu, she know that it was just an accident, why can't she just accept it? It's not like I have a sickness that she'll get when she kisses me.**

**Miyu (Slams the bathroom door wide open then looks angrily at Kanata) : What did you say? You know that I never kissed a guy until last night and worse of all my first kiss is from….from….YOU! YUCK! **

**Kanata (Stands up and Shouts) : What! First you called me stubborn, now you call me DISGUSTING? Man! I had enough of you!**

**_Kanata walks out , brings his bag and heads for school._**

**Miyu (Turns her head away from Kanata and crossed her arms) :Fine! I'll go to school myself!**

**Lou (Looks at Miyu then looks at Kanata from a distance) : Mama! Papa! Fig…hT? **

**Wannya (Tries to cheerup Lou) : No Lou , there not fighting , they just don't get along well.**

**Miyu (Stomps her way out the temple) : I'm leaving! I Lost my appetite, See you later!**

**Wannya (looking confused) : I can't understand those two, you can't complete a day without those two fighting.**

_**Later…**_

**Miyu : I can't believe it ! That disgusting Kanata! Yuck! I almost Puke!**

**_Miyu walks at a dark alley knowing that it's a shortcut to school, But as she walks midway she was stopped by a huge shadow._**

**Miyu (looks up at the huge shadow) : Pardon me, can you please move aside I have to go to school.**

_**The Shadow moves to a lighted spot to reveal that it was an alien!**_

**Large Alien (Widens it's face) : At last I found a human specimen ! Now I can complete my experiment.**

**_The Alien's arms begins to expand and ties Miyu up!_**

**Miyu :GYAAAAHHH! **

**_The alien sprayed a chemical that made Miyu fall asleep…then the alien abducted her._**

_**AT SCHOOL…**_

**_Ms.Mizuno is teaching Home economics while Kanata is just sitting worried about Miyu.._**

**Kanata (Places his arms below his chin and looks at Miyu's chair) : Darn it! What happen to Miyu? It's not like her to skip school just because of a little argument.**

**Aya (tugs Kanata from behind and whispers to him) : Hey Kanata, where's Miyu? Is she sick or something?**

**Kanata : I don't know, we had a little argument but it's not like her to skip school just because of that..**

**Aya :Oh I see.. something is wrong here, well maybe you should apologize to her.**

**  
Kanata : Why would I? she started it! **

**Aya (Sighs) : I'm just trying to help , I want you and Miyu to be a perfect couple you know that.**

**Kanata : What did you say!**

**Aya : Nothing .. hehehe…**

**_After school Kanata arrives at the Saionji temple…_**

**Kanata :I'm home…**

**Wannya :Welcome Kanata.. Lou's sleeping so you better keep quiet ok?**

**Kanata (Looks at Lou sleeping peacefully) : Ok! By the way where's Miyu?**

**Wannya (startled) : What? I thought she went to school.**

**  
Kanata : Wha? She was absent today.**

**Wannya : That's odd, she left this morning and she said that she's going to school**

**Kanata (looking worried and looks outside) : Miyu…**

**_Just then Wannya receives a message from an alien named Dr.Green_**

_**To: Spectators**_

_**From :Dr.Green Planet Otto scientist **_

**_Hello there, I 'm here at earth and I'm inviting you to come at the Saisaki restaurant near the Saionji temple to witness an autopsy that I conducted! I've manage to capture a specimen for this experiment. She's the perfect type! She has long blonde hair and wearing a green uniform! I will keep her alive until my spectators come tomorrow at exactly 6:00pm.. see you there! _**

**Wannya : Could it be…**

**  
Kanata :MIYU! **

**TO BE CONTINUED………**


	5. Kanata to the Rescue

**_Wannya , Kanata and Lou goes to where the autopsy is being held. The time is 5:55, after 5 mins Miyu is going to be dissected!_**

**Kanata (Running) : I'm coming Miyu! Hold on! **

**  
Lou (Crying) : Mama!**

**Wannya (Mr.Dumpling form): Don't worry Lou, Kanata will save her!**

**_They finally arrived at the meeting place. They saw Mr.green standing in the middle of the crowd (The crowd aren't humans they are all aliens!) and As Kanata thought Miyu is the specimen._**

**Dr.Green : Well we have 2 more minutes until we dissect this human (Laughs evilly).**

**_Dr.Green pulls out a sharp chainsaw like machine and places it beside the unconscious Miyu._**

**Kanata (Looks at Miyu from the balcony) :Damn! Miyu! **

**Wannya (Worriedly looks at Kanata): What are you going to do Kanata?**

**_Kanata sees a rope hanging a couple of meters away from him._**

**Kanata (Seriously looks at Wannya) :Wannya, I'm going to swing towards her!**

**Wannya : Be careful Kanata.**

**_Miyu gains consciousness and she sees all this alien around her._**

**Miyu : Wha? Where am I?**

**Dr.Green : Hmm.. only 1 minute left.**

**Miyu (Looks confused) :What do you mean?**

**Dr.Green : I'm going to dissect you Human! Mwahaha!**

**Miyu : WHAT? NO! (She tries to move her arms and legs but she's tied to a metal-like bed).**

**Miyu (Begins to cry) : No!**

**Dr.Green (Looks at his clock) : Only 30 more seconds**

**_Dr.Green starts the chainsaw and begins to heat it up!_**

**Kanata : I'll only have one chance! (Places one foot at the balcony's ledge).**

**Kanata : Here I go! (He jumps as high as he can.)**

**_Dr.Green Moves the chainsaw closer to Miyu._**

**Miyu (Cries because she can't do anything) : KANATA!**

**_Kanata swung down and kicks Dr.Green below his abdomen._**

**Miyu (Still crying) : Kanata…. Thank goodness…**

**Kanata (Looks at the aliens) : HEY ALL OF YOU! GET OUT OF HERE! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE POUNDED TO LITTLE PIECES!**

**_The Alien's ran out like hell leaving Dr.Green alone, Kanata unties Miyu and stands her up._**

**Kanata (Looking at Miyu) : You okay?**

**Miyu (cries loudly then hugs Kanata) : OH KANATA! I'M SORRY! I SHOULD'NT HAVE CALLED YOU DISGUSTING… IM SO SORRY… I REALLY AM!**

**Kanata (Smiles then places his hand on Miyu's head) : There! There! It's ok!**

**Wannya (Grabs Dr.Green by transforming into a Sumo wrestler) : Well Dr.Green , I guess you learned you lesson. You should not capture human beings and use them for you experiments.**

**Dr.Green (Coughs): Well , I underestimated these humans! I apologize (Bows).**

**Miyu : No… it's okay! Apologies accepted.**

**Lou : Da! Mama! Papa! (Flies to Miyu).**

**Dr.Green : That baby can fly? Then that must mean that this baby is from planet otto?**

**Wannya : Yeah , you sure know a lot about people.**

**Dr.Green : Well as you see I also study the species in planet Otto , but for now I shifted here on earth.**

**Dr.Green (Looks at his beeping telecom) : Well look at the time see you around!**

**_Dr.Green got in his UFO and flew away from earth…_**

_**MEANWHILE**_

**_Miyu , Kanata , Wannya and Lou arrives at home.._**

**Miyu (Yawns) : Man I'm tired , Maybe I'll take a bath first then I'll go to bed.**

**Wannya (Cooking dinner) : Ok Miyu , but don't forget about dinner.**

**Miyu : Oh yeah I forgot Ok! I'm looking forward to it!**

**_Kanata is reading comics in his room when Miyu came in._**

**Miyu : Uh , Kanata?**

**Kanata (Places down his Book and looks at Miyu) : What is it?**

**Miyu :I just want to say , Thanks for helping me back there! I appreciate it a lot! (She smiles at him then walks away)**

**Kanata (Blushes at Miyu's smile) : Miyu… WHA? What am I thinking? (Shakes his head). **

**_Wannya's mini diary, yesterday, We came back from planet sharaku, and just to think that we're going to live happily again, Miyu was abducted by an alien scientist, good thing Kanata is there to help her. I guess Miyu learned her lesson, she must not tease anyone because it hurts people, anyway Miyu and Kanata seems to get along well is there a sign that they will be a nice couple?_**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Reviews pls..:D**


	6. A Lovesick Kanata?

**_The Next Day… Kanata and Miyu heads for school , but Kanata seems to have a lot of things on his mind._**

**Miyu (Looks at Kanata) : Hey Kanata…**

**Kanata (Looks at Miyu) : Wh..What?**

**Miyu (places her palm on Kanata's forehead.) : Are you sick or something?**

**Kanata (Blushes then runs) : Hey where going to be late! Hurry up Miyu!**

**Miyu (runs after Kanata): Hey wait for me!**

**Kanata (whispers to himself) : What am I thinking? When she touched my forehead, I Felt this sort of hotness.**

**_Kanata wasn't looking on where he was headed, then suddenly, he ran on Santa and they both rolled down the road._**

**Santa (Holding his head): OW! Wha? Kanata? Next time look where you're going ok?**

**Kanata :Sorry Santa, They are a lot of things in my mind lately.**

**Miyu (Runs at Kanata and Santa then stops to catch for breath) : Huff Puff Boy you sure run fast Kanata, huh? Santa ? what happened here (looks at the 2 guys who is still lying on the floor.)**

**_Kanata took a glimpse at Miyu then he felt this feeling again, So he continues to run towards school._**

**Miyu (Looks at Santa) : Hey what's with him? He's acting weird since this morning.**

**Santa (Stands up) : I don't know , but that's not the Kanata that I know.**

**_Later , Kanata , Miyu and Santa arrives at school…_**

**Kanata (Sits on his chair and sighs) : Whew, good thing I made it in time.**

**Miyu (Stands behind Kanata) : Kanata…**

**Kanata ( Turns around to see Miyu) : W…What…is it?**

**Miyu (moves her face close to Kanata to examine him.) : Is something the matter? You're acting weird you know that? Are you ok?**

**_Kanata didn't know what to say , Then Christine comes out from nowhere._**

**Christine (Trance) : So, Miyu is getting all mushy on Kanata… first she will asks if Kanata is ok? Then she will take care of him , they're so sweet, it's like a sweet couple… GYAAHH!**

**Nanami and Aya (Holds Chris' shoulder and tries to comfort her): There, There Christine, there's nothing going on . Miyu is just asking if Kanata is ok.**

**Christine (Explodes like a mad-woman that threw Nanami and Aya out of the Scene) : GYAHH! That's not enough!**

**_Then Ms.Mizuno enters the room, This causes Christine to return to normal._**

**Ms.Mizuno : Good morning Class.**

**Class : Goodmorning teacher!**

**_Ms.Mizuno saw Miyu sitting on her chair looking extremely worried. Ms.Mizuno then approaches her._**

**Ms.Mizuno : Miyu, can I see you after class?**

**Miyu (Surprised at Ms.Mizuno) : Huh? I didn't do anything bad..**

**Ms.Mizuno (Smiles) : No, I just want to talk to you.**

**_Later… Ms.Mizuno and Miyu met at the Faculty._**

**Ms.Mizuno : Is something bothering you Miyu? You look worried.**

**Miyu : Well , you see. Kanata is acting strange today, Everytime I try to talk to him . He responds in a strange and weird way.**

**Ms.Mizuno : Oh I see, maybe you should talk to him later about this. Any couple goes through this .**

**Miyu (Blushes) : Huh? A couple? **

**Ms.Mizuno : Yeah, well see you tomorrow Ms.Kouzuki bye! (She walks out of the faculty leaving Miyu alone.)**

**Miyu (still blushing) :Kanata… and … me? A … couple?**

_**Meanwhile , at the Saionji temple…**_

**Wannya : So Kanata, what happened to school today?**

**Kanata(reading comics) : Nothing special.**

**Wannya : Oh I see, but remember, tomorrow is Valentine's day.**

**Kanata (Closes his book) : Meaning?**

**Wannya : You know, it means that girls will give you chocolates.**

**Kanata (Looking bored) :And what if the girls give me chocolates?**

**Wannya : It means that they like you.**

**Kanata (widens his eyes) :Uh? Really?**

**Miyu : I'm home!**

**  
_Kanata is startled to hear Miyu's voice , He immediately opens his comics and covers his faces to prevent Miyu from seeing that he's blushing._**

**Miyu (Walks towards Kanata) : Hey Kanata, are you alright? ( pulls out his comics to see his face.)**

**_Just as Miyu sees Kanata blushing , he immediately turns away from her._**

**Miyu (slightly blushing) : Why are you blushing Kanata?**

**Kanata (Blushing Madly) :Well.. you see… **

**Miyu (Reads the comics) :Well , the comics that you're reading doesn't seem to have drama and romance involve. So why are you blushing? (Starts to get suspicious about Kanata).**

**Miyu (Moves her head closer to Kanata's left side to see if he's still blushing) : Kanata?**

**_Lou then tugs Miyu from behind, Miyu and Kanata both turn the other way to see Lou._**

**Miyu (Smiles at Lou) : What is it Lou? (Holds Lou in her arms.)**

**_Kanata stares at Miyu and Lou still blushing._**

**Miyu : So you want this (points at her hair band then give it to Lou).**

**Lou : Da! (Flies away).**

**Miyu : Now where are we? ( Turns to Kanata then she suddenly sees Kanata's face being so close to her.) you know, when you suddenly turn to see a guy , then you are startled to see his face very close to you. I Can't explain it.. Hehehe…**

**_Miyu and Kanata are both blushing…_**

**Miyu : Umm… Kanata, I'm worried about you .**

**Kanata (Shakes his head) : No, I'm fine, don't worry too much.(Walks to his room like a drunk guy.)**

**Miyu : I don't understand that guy. (Then she remembers what Mizuno said about them being a couple)**

**Miyu : A Couple eh…**

**_Wannya's mini diary… today I don't seem to have any action, but I think Kanata is acting really weird since this morning. I wonder what is keeping him from being the old Kanata? Well, tomorrow is Valentine's Day .. I wonder if Miyu will give Kanata some chocolates?_**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**Reviews pls…**


	7. Valentine's Day

_**The Next morning...**_

**_The alarm clock at Miyu's rooms rings at exactly 5:30am…_**

**Miyu : Oh man! I set my alarm clock too early… (rubs her eyes then heads to the bathroom)**

**Miyu : Todays Valentines day, It's the time of year when the girls in japan gives a guy some chocolates to show their affection… (Miyu said as she washes her face with water).**

**_Miyu then turns around thinking who she should give chocolate to. Miyu comes out of the bathroom then takes a glimpse of Kanata's bedroom door._**

**Miyu (looking at the door) : I wonder what happened to Kanata , I hope that his fine by now.**

**_Just then Miyu sees Kanata's door slid open, then comes out Kanata…_**

**Kanata (Stares at Miyu) : Oh! Good morning Miyu… (smiles).**

**Miyu (smiles back) : Oh Good! I guess your sickness is gone… right?**

**Kanata : Huh? Oh that! Yes ! I'm feeling much better! I had this … flu last night! Hehehe! (He laughed then scratched his head) Obviously Kanata isn't love sick anymore!**

**Miyu : Good! Well… happy valentines day Kanata… (turns around and heads for the kitchen to prepare breakfast.)**

**Kanata : Oh yeah… Today's Valentine's day. (heads to the bathroom to take a bath.)**

_**At school...**_

**_Kanata arrives just ahead of Miyu when suddenly, a bunch of girls surrounds Kanata handing him chocolates and stuffs._**

**Miyu (Walks in with Aya and Nanami) : Darn those girls ! why won't they leave Kanata alone!**

**Nanami (whispers at Miyu ) : You know Miyu, I think you're kind of… jealous .**

**Miyu (blushes then shouts at Nanami): WhaT? I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous about this kind of thing? Get out of my case Nanami!**

**Nanami (Looks at Miyu mockingly) : Whatever Miyu…**

**_Kanata then approaches Miyu , Nanami and Aya while carrying a bunch of chocolates._**

**Kanata (looks at Miyu) :Hey Miyu! Can you give me a hand?**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata still blushing by what Nanami has said): huh? No way! If you can't carry those chocolates then you should eat them until you puke!**

**_Miyu walks away stomping all the way to her classroom._**

**_Nanami and Aya gives Kanata a hand as they place the chocolates in his locker._**

**Aya : Sorry about Miyu Kanata, She's acting really weird about this things you know…**

**Kanata : Yeah… I can see that.**

**_At the classroom,. Miyu is sitting on her chair while looking at some girls giving chocolates to their boyfriends._**

**Kanata (holds Miyu's shoulder) : Hey Miyu… you alright? What are you so mad about?**

**Miyu (Shoves Kanata's hand) : It's none of your business Kanata… get off my case!**

**Kanata (Sighs then looks away) :Whatever Miyu…**

**Santa (Wiggles like a worm) : Hey look Kanata I got these chocolates from the girls at 7th grade!**

**Kanata : You know why they gave you those chocolates? Look! (points out the boxes Santa is holding)**

**_Santa examines the box to find out that those chocolates were REJECTS … meaning the girls in 7th grade gave Santa some chocolates that tasted bad or expired._**

**Santa (becomes a chibi Santa then cries): Oh why does it have to happen to me every Valentines day! Darn it!**

**Kanata (giggles at Santa then comforts him) : Don't worry Santa, I'll give you some of the chocolates the girls gave me.**

**Santa :Really thanks man!**

**_Christine is examining Kanata's actions._**

**Christine (Talks to herself emotionally) :Oh Kanata, you sure are a loyal and trustworthy friend, you even comforted you bestfriend because he doesn't get some nice fine chocolates. Looking at you actions makes my heart melt like a chocolate… If you would know how I feel about you...**

**_Miyu heard everything that Christine has said . Miyu looks down at her table looking a lot serious. Then all of the sudden Nozomu surprises Miyu from behind._**

**Nozomu : Hello there my little Miyu!**

**Miyu :Wha! No.. Nozomu? You almost gave me a heart attack! (Holds her chest while panting really hard).**

**Nozomu (Spins around like a retarded ballerina) :You know little Miyu… I am dying to eat some of those chocolate that you're going to give me.**

**Miyu : Sorry Nozomu… I'm not planning in giving anyone some chocolates today. Maybe next year.**

**Nozomu :NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! How could you (then a girl passes by his side). Whatever Miyu see ya! (Follows the girl while skipping happily).**

**_Ms.Mizuno then enters the classroom…_**

**Ms.Mizuno : Goodmorning class, well today's Valentines day. We're going to play a game. I have a box here containing the names of the boys in our class. The girls will pick one name then tell a brief description of the guy . **

**Miyu (Raises her hand) : Ms.Mizuno , I don't want to join.**

**Ms.Mizuno :Oh come one Miyu, this only happens once a year. Don't spoil the moment ok?**

**Miyu : I understand…**

**Ms.Mizuno (holds the box) : OK! It's time for the girls to pick !**

**Aya (pulls out a piece of paper from the box) : huh? Oh great! It's Santa!**

**Santa : Well Aya, Make sure you include all the positive ideas don't tell them the negative ones ok?**

**Christine (holds one paper) : I wish it's Kanata! Kanata! Kanata! **

_**She opens the paper…**_

**Christine(looks disappointed) :Nozomu…**

**Nozomu : Well Christine, I am glad that you picked my name! yeah! (Hands Chris some roses).**

**Ms.Mizuno :Well there's only one name remaining… It's Kanata's, So… who among these girls doesn't have a partner?**

**_Miyu hides her face to Ms.Mizuno but unfortunately Mizuno caught her._**

**Ms.Mizuno :Oh Miyu! I should've known! Here take this. (Hands Kanata's name to her.)**

**Miyu (Blushes) : Oh no! **

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Oh man! What should I tell them about Kanata…**

**Kanata(smiles at Miyu) :Don't worry Miyu! You can say anything you like! I won't get mad at you!**

**Miyu (seriously thinks of a description.) : oh man! What should I tell them!**

**Ms.Mizuno : Ok! Times up! Girls, please fall in line.**

**_Aya is the first to describe._**

**Aya : Well you see, Santa is a abnormal person, he loves cactus man and loves to collect unique and strange stuff. His hobbies are very weird, he loves to collect material that is broken and places them in his collection for no reason… he studies ghost that doesn't even exist, that's all.**

**Ms.Mizuno (applauses) :Good! Next…**

**Santa :Why Aya? Why? Would you say such cruel things! (Makes another chibi face then cries).**

**_The girls describe their partners until it came to only one girl… Miyu._**

**Ms.Mizuno : OK! Miyu, it's your turn.**

**Miyu (blushes) : Well… what I think about Kanata?.. he's a nice guy. He's very responsible , he's really popular among the girls. But sometimes he gets really mad! And sometimes acts really weird! But I understand him very well, after all he's just human. Kanata is my childhood frie-(NYA!) I mean Kanata's my cousin and we've been together since childhood. He's heart is more good looking than his appearance. He knows what's wrong and what's right. He's one of my best cousin. And I hope that after all this years, he's still be the same.**

**Ms.Mizuno : VERY good Miyu.**

**_Kanata blushes as he stares at Miyu thinking about what she said about him._**

**_Miyu walks past Kanata blushing madly then sits on her chair placing her face between her arms pretending to sleep._**

_**Class dismissal.**_

**Nanami : Hey Miyu, I noticed that you haven't give anyone some chocolates.**

**Miyu : I told you, I'm not giving anyone this year.**

**Nanami :Ok! Suite yourself, see you tomorrow (waves goodbye).**

**Miyu : bye Nanami.**

**_Nanami left the room leaving Kanata and Miyu alone._**

**Kanata (places his things in his bag then approaches Miyu) : Hey Miyu, are you going to stay here?**

**_Miyu didn't say a word as she blushes…_**

**Kanata (Sighs) : Whatever Miyu… I'm going home, be home early ok! (walks out the door).**

**Miyu (bangs her head on the table) : Darn! I feel like I am missing something…perhaps I should give him chocolates…(stands up then runs out the classroom…)**

_**Saionji temple … 9:00pm…**_

**_Miyu runs towards the temple, as she reaches the entrance she notices that the lights were still on._**

**Miyu (panting): Oh man! Kanata's going to be so Mad at me! I promised him to be home early.**

**_As Miyu opened the door, she saw Wannya watching TV.._**

**Miyu :Wannya? Are you awake? (gives wannya a shove).**

**_Wannya fell on the couch signaling that Wannya's asleep…_**

**Miyu (Sighs) : Next time , sleep in your room ok?**

**Kanata : Hey, I thought I told you to go home early?**

**Miyu (startled by Kanata's voice) : Well I…I'm Sor-**

**Kanata : It's Ok! By the way,I left some food for you, it's inside the microwave. Help yourself ok? (Walks towards his room.)**

**Miyu (smiles) : Thanks Kanata…**

**Kanata (stops in front of the door) :Miyu…**

**Miyu (Blushes) :What is it?**

**Kanata (turns around then smiles at her) :About what you said earlier… Thanks.**

**Miyu : Not a problem… (Smiles)**

**_Later, Kanata is doing his homework when suddenly Miyu knocks on Kanata's door._**

**Kanata : Come in!**

**Miyu(blushes) :Oh, Hi…**

**Kanata : OH it's you Miyu? What's up?**

**Miyu (Gets something from her bag): Well .. you see…**

**Kanata (blushes a little) : What is it?**

**Miyu (Hands Kanata some chocolates) : Happy Valentines day! **

**Kanata (Takes the chocolates) : Oh WOW! Thanks! By the way, why would you give me chocolates? I thought you said that you're not going to give anyone this year…**

**Miyu (blushes) : Huh! Well… I just wanted to give some chocolates, I also gave Lou and Wannya some …**

**Kanata : Oh I See… well look at the time it's almost midnight. I guess you better get some sleep ok?**

**Miyu : huh? Oh yeah.. right good night! (closes the door).**

**Miyu (blushes) : I can't imagine Kanata acting like that… at the same time… I think it's nice if he acts like that…**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**Sorry for the late update, it's just that I have some things to do on my studies but I promise that I'll finish this story:D**_

_**Reviews pls…**_


	8. A Weekend Unlike Any Other Part 1

_**SATURDAY AFTERNOON:**_

**Miyu (Sighs) : Finally! I'm done with my chores.**

**Kanata (Putting on his shirt while walking outside) : Hey Miyu! Santa and I are going to watch a wrestling match! You coming?**

**Miyu (shakes her head then smiles at him) : No thanks Kanata, I'm not interested in wrestling anyway, I'll just stay here at home with Lou and Wannya.**

**Kanata (walks towards Miyu then gives her a pat in the head) : Alright, just don't burn the house while I'm gone okay?**

**Miyu (annoyed at what Kanata has said) : Whatever! Just be home early ok?**

**_Kanata heads down the Saionji temple running._**

**_Miyu is sitting at the front porch looking at the light blue sky._**

**Wannya : Hey Miyu! What are you doing?**

**Miyu (Smiles at Wannya) : Nothing particular, I'm bored! Say, I have an idea! Let's go shopping with Lou!**

**Wannya : Oh that's a great idea!**

_**Later…**_

**Kanata (Running) : Hurry up Santa! We're going to miss the wrestling match! **

**Santa (Panting) : Hold your horses! I'm trying my best to catch up!**

**_Kanat_a_ and Santa arrives at the stadium just in time…_**

**Santa (looks around then finds Christine) : Hey look! It's Christine!**

**Santa (Shouts at Christine) : HEY CHRISTINE! OVER HERE!**

**Christine : OH! Hi Santa! (looks at Kanata the blushes) Hi Kanata…**

**Kanata : What are you doing here? Are you here to watch the wrestling match?**

**Christine (Talks to herself) : Well... since I have nothing to do why don't I join Kanata to watch this wrestling match… it'll be fun! (giggles)**

**Christine :Well yeah! I'm here to watch!**

**Kanata (Smiles at her) :OKAY! Let's go together!**

**_Meanwhile, The rain starts to pour outside while Wannya Lou and Miyu are shopping._**

**Miyu (looks outside) : Oh! Look! It's raining cats and dogs!**

**Wannya (Mr.Dumpling form) :Oh Really? I don't see any cats and dogs!**

**Miyu : No Silly! It's an expression meaning that it's raining heavily outside (Giggles).**

**Lou :Mama! Mama! (Points out a White bird).**

**Miyu : What is it Lou? (Notices the Bird) Oh! That bird? Is it…**

**_The white bird lands on a guys shoulder and drops a box of bird seed into the basket the guys holding._**

**Nozomu (flings his hair then smiles at Miyu) : Oh Hi there! My little Miyu! (hands her some red roses).**

**Miyu : Oh hi there Nozomu! **

**Nozomu :And who's this? (points out Mr.dumpling).**

**Miyu : Oh this? This is my relative who's taking care of my little brother.**

**Lou (Cries then tugs Mr.Dumpling) :Wan-ya! Wan-ya!**

**Wannya :What is it Lou?**

**_Lou open his mouth and starts to put his finger inside._**

**Wannya (Smiles at Lou) : You're hungry?**

**_Lou nods his head signaling that his hungry._**

**Miyu : Well we've finished doing the groceries so I guess we can go home!**

**_Just when Miyu is about to go outside, Nozomu holds onto her hands._**

**Miyu (Startled) :Wa? What? Nozomu? What are you doing?**

**Nozomu : Miyu… I have a confession to make… I've been wanting to tell this to you …**

**Miyu (blushes a little) :W…What is it?**

**Nozomu (Still holding Miyu's hand) : Well you see… I'm… I'm…**

**Miyu (Blushing madly) : You're…what?**

**Nozomu : I'm lost …**

**Miyu : NYA! Is that all? I thought it was something else!**

**Nozomu :something else? Like what?**

**Miyu :Well.. nothing… forget about it! Hey Mr.Dumpling, you go on ahead I'll catch up later! (Hands Mr.dumpling her umbrella).**

**Wannya: Okay! Miyu! See you later! (opens the umbrella then walks away with Lou).**

**Miyu : Let's go Nozomu! **

**Nozomu : Can you tell me where's the department where they sell some pet accessories?**

**Miyu : Oh I know! Quick! This way!**

**_Miyu spent an hour with Nozomu touring him all around the mall._**

**Miyu (Sits down on a bench) : Phew! I'm tired.**

**Nozomu (Hands Miyu a cold beverage) : Here!**

**Miyu (looks up at Nozomu and takes the beverage) : Oh you shouldn't have!**

**Nozomu : No! it's okay! If I didn't bump into you… I wouldn't have bought the things that I want to! (smiles).**

**Miyu : I guess we should call it a day! (looks outside to find that it's raining) oh no! it's still raining!**

**Nozomu (opens his umbrella) : Well Miyu, can I walk you home?**

**Miyu (blushes) :Well… I… s… sure!**

**_Meanwhile Kanata , Santa and Christine finished watching the wrestling match…_**

**Santa (opens his portable umbrella) :Well, I better go home! I have some business in the CR! If you know what I mean…**

**Kanata : Ok! Santa! Hope you can hold it enough!**

**Christine (looks at Kanata) :Umm… Kanata, I didn't brought my umbrella with me , would you mind if you take me home?**

**Kanata : Sure Christine. (opens his umbrella).**

**Christine (blushes) : At last I'm alone with Kanata.**

**Kanata : Hey Christine, my umbrella is kind of small.**

**  
Christine (places one arm around Kanata so that they can fit in a small umbrella) : Don't worry I'm slim! **

**Kanata :Well uhmm.. let's go!**

**_Miyu and Nozomu are walking on a slippery floor._**

**Miyu : So why did you bought all this stuff huh?**

**Nozomu : hehe.. well I love Okame (the bird) I want Okame to be happy! I treat him like my own brother! That's why I bought all this stuff just for Okame!**

**Miyu (smiles at Nozomu) :Tee hee, well you know what Nozomu, I thought you're just a guy that loves all the girls in the class, but deep inside, I sense that you're a caring and sweet person.**

**Nozomu : Really---(A running man bumps him).**

**_Nozomu was bumped by a man that causes him to push Miyu, Miyu leans on a concrete wall while Nozomu leans against her dropping his umbrella it's like they're hugging Description : Miyu's back is against the wall while Nozomu's body next to hers and they both face each otherAgain! Can't explain clearly Gomen…_**

**Kanata : So? Did you like the match?**

**Christine : Yup! I like the part where the other guy gave his opponent the finisher and literally Kicked his Ass!**

**_Kanata then stops walking._**

**Christine (Still embracing Kanata due to a small umbrella) : What is it Kanata?**

**_Kanata sees Nozomu and Miyu in a romantic position, it's like Nozomu is about to kiss and hug Miyu._**

**Nozomu : Oh I'm sorry little Miyu.**

**Miyu (Blushes) : That's okay! Huh? (she sees Christine hugging Kanata really tight)**

**Kanata : Miyu?...**

**Miyu : Kanata?..**

**_then a lightening strikes followed by a thunder!_**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**

**THANKS TO ALL THE GUYS WHO MAKES ME REVIEWS KEEP IT UP! ;P**


	9. A Weekend Unlike Any Other Part 2

**Nozomu : Oh great! It's Christine! And Kanata, well Miyu I guess you're going home with Kanata.**

**Miyu (looks at Nozomu) : Uhh.. yeah.**

**_Miyu walks towards Kanata while Christine walks towards Nozomu._**

**Christine (Trance) : Oh … I see… I see what's going on here… Miyu wants to go home with Kanata so that she can have some time with him! Leaving me alone! GYYAAHH!**

**Nozomu (runs away and tugs Christine along) :Well see you guys!**

**_Kanata and Miyu waved goodbye and then went home..._**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Hey Kanata! So … how was your wrestling match?**

**_Kanata didn't respond…_**

**Miyu (looks at him) : hey… what's the matter?**

**Kanata (looks away at Miyu) : humph! Nothing.**

_**Later… both of them arrives at the Saionji temple.**_

**Wannya (carrying Lou) : Oh! Miyu , Kanata! You're back!... huh? Miyu? Is something the matter?**

**Miyu (runs to her room somewhat crying) : I'm fine! sniffs**

**Lou : Mama?**

**_Then Kanata arrives at the living room._**

**Wannya (looks at Kanata as he points out Miyu's room) : Hey Kanata? What happened to Miyu?**

**Kanata : Better ask her! (walks away from Wannya and Lou).**

**_Later Miyu is crying in her room, with her clothes all soaked up._**

**Wannya (knocks on the door) : Miyu, can I come in?**

**Lou : Mama?.. MAMA!**

**Miyu (wipes her tears) : Co..come in…**

**_Wannya and Lou enters the room then Lou comes flying towards Miyu. Wannya can only watch as he sees Lou hugging the depressed Miyu tightly._**

**Miyu (hugs Lou back) : OH LOU!...**

**Lou : Mama! Papa?**

**Miyu : I'm sorry Lou… It's just that… sniffs**

**Wannya (sits beside Miyu) : Cheer up Miyu... can you tell me what happened?**

**Miyu : It happened when I was going home.**

_**FLASHBACK :**_

**_Flashback starts with Kanata and Miyu walking together._**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : What's the matter?**

**Kanata : Humph! Nothing!**

**Miyu : What do you mean nothing?**

**Kanata : I'm THE ONE WHO SHOULD ASK THAT?**

**Miyu : wha.. what do you mean?**

**Kanata : You said you're going to stay at home, but the way I see it, it's just some crazy excuse so that you can go out with NOZOMU!**

**Miyu (startled by what he said) : WhaT! Nozomu? He only---**

**Kanata : Oh stop it! I'm tired with your excuses! Why don't you just admit it that you like to go out with that guy huh? **

**Miyu (starting to get frustrated) : OH YEAH! Well how about you?**

**Kanata : ME?**

**Miyu : YEAH YOU! You said you're going to watch some wrestling match and yet ! I saw you hanging out with CHRISTINE! What a pity! I thought you're a man of your words! Well I guess I'm wrong !**

**Kanata : CHRISTINE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THIS!**

**Miyu : Oh yeah save it for the fishes! **

**_Kanata throws his umbrella away then grabs Miyu's shoulder holding it tightly_**

**Miyu : OW ! THAT HURTS! YOU JERK!**

**Kanata (Shouts at her) : SHUT UP! IF YOU WANT TO RUIN MY LIFE THEN FINE! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! GOT THAT? TO TELL YOU THE TRUTH IF YOU'RE AROUND THE HOUSE! YOU CAUSE MORE TROUBLE THAN LOU AND WANNYA SO WHY DON'T YOU RUN AWAY HUH? I'LL BE HAPPY IF YOU'RE GONE IN MY LIFE! GO ON! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! GET OUT OF MY LIFE! WHY DON'T YOU STAY TO YOUR FRIEND NOZOMU FOR A CHANGE HUH!**

**_Miyu is shedding tears then runs away from Kanata, Kanata just stood there motionless._**

_**END OF FLASHBACK:**_

**Wannya : How could Kanata say such a thing…**

**Miyu (starts to cry again) : It's no use! I can't over power him. This is his house anyway so..I guess I should be going.**

**Wannya (holds onto Miyu who is trying to run away from the temple) : NO! Miyu! You can't it's still raining heavily outside… you'll catch a cold.**

**Miyu : I DON'T CARE.. (Wannya let's go of Miyu).**

**_Lou closes the door using his powers._**

**Miyu (Trying to open the door while crying) : Open up! LOU! OPEN UP!**

**_Miyu then give up as she lies on the floor with her head against the door. Wannya comforts Miyu by placing a piece of blanket onto her back._**

**Wannya : There ! There! Miyu… it's just some misunderstanding, I'm sure there's an explanation in this.**

**_Meanwhile Kanata is in his room thinking about what he has done._**

**Kanata (looking depressed) : If only she told me that .. **

**_Kanata then bangs his head against the wall._**

**Kanata :DAMN! Why do I have to say such a thing! It hurts MIYU! Maybe I'm just a little…..jealous….DAMN! (keeps banging his head against the wall).**

**_An hour has passed when Kanata heard a noise._**

**Kanata : what's that?**

**_Kanata peeps through his door to find someone holding a lot of stuff and is heading for the exit._**

**Kanata (opens the lights) : HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!**

**_Kanata is surprised to see that the person is Miyu._**

**Kanata (looks at her in relief and then speaks to her in a soft voice): what're you doing Miyu?**

**Miyu (turns around away from Kanata) : Sorry… I don't know you… I'm leaving.**

**_Kanata runs towards her then closes the door so that Miyu can't get out._**

**Kanata : Miyu… I'm sorry…**

**Miyu : That's not enough … I'm out of here…goodbye!**

**Kanata (Hold Miyu's shoulder gently) :look at me…**

**_Miyu looks up to him and is shocked to see his forehead all covered in blood because of the head banging._**

**Kanata : I was wrong when I hurt you But did you have to hurt me too, Did you think revenge will make it better? I don't care about the past, Out of all the good we had , You only keep track of the bad .Didn't anyone tell you yet That to forgive is to forget How can you be mad if you don't remember ?I must forgive you ,You must forgive me too .If you wanna try to put things back the way they used to be. 'Cause there's no sense in going over and over ,The same things as before ,So let's not bring the past back anymore.  
**

**_Miyu just stares at Kanata shedding some tears…_**

**Kanata (wipes her tears away): I'm really sorry about what happened last night… I guess I was a little jealous… I had to torture myself just to realize that I'm the one who should leave this place… I'm the one who's making your life miserable… I'm really sorry… Miyu…**

**Miyu : You said that you don't want to see me again!**

**Kanata :Well I'm not a man of my words just like you said..**

**Miyu (looks at him then drops her stuffs) : Kanata…I'm…I'm…I'm sorry too! (leans her body onto Kanata as she cries on his chest.)**

**Kanata (smiles) : To tell you the truth Miyu… I'm not really going out with Christine… she just wanted to go home but she forgot her umbrella.**

**Miyu : Me too… I had no choice but to go with Nozomu… I can't go home without an umbrella.**

**Kanata : We had no choice to explain each other because we kept on fighting..**

**Miyu : yeah…**

**Kanata (lifts Miyu's chin): Anyway…I'm glad.. (Then he fainted)**

**Miyu (hugs Kanata for support) : What happened? … he lost too much blood… Kanata! KANATA!**

**Wannya (runs towards Miyu) : What is it Miyu?**

**Miyu :It's Kanata … he… **

**Lou : PAPA!**

**Wannya : Don't worry… I have a cure!**

**_Wannya took out a little device then points it at Kanata. The device restores Kanata to his recently good condition._**

**Kanata (opens his eyes) : huh? Where am I? huh? (realized that he is being hugged by Miyu) .**

**Kanata (blushes a little) : Miyu...?**

**Miyu : Huh? (realizes that she's holding onto Kanata)**

**Miyu ( Let's go of him) : oh! Sorry..**

**Wannya : Hey.. looks like you're friends again… (giggles)..**

**Lou (flies towards Miyu and Kanata) :Mama! Papa! (giggles).**

**Kanata : Hey lou…**

**Miyu : I'm not leaving anymore Lou..**

**Lou (smiles from ear to ear) :DAA! Mama! papa!**

**the 4 of them giggles and laughs together, they really are one happy family**

**Wannya's mini diary… today I've witness a unforgettable weekend.. Kanata and Miyu seems to be jealous to one another… I guess they're showing that they are a great couple… remember … the more you hate.. the more you love…**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**

**  
REVIEWS PLEASE….**

**EXTRA:BONUS!**

**Before Kanata could sleep he repeated the line which he said to Miyu…**

**_I was wrong when I hurt you  
But did you have to hurt me too  
Did you think revenge will make it better?  
I don't care about the past  
I just want our love to last  
There's a way to bring us back together  
Out of all the good we had  
You only keep track of the bad  
Though you knew I never really loved her -(Christine)  
Didn't anyone tell you yet  
That to forgive is to forget  
How can you be mad if you don't remember  
I must forgive you  
You must forgive me too   
If you wanna try to put things back the way they used to be  
'Cause there's no sense in going over and over  
The same things as before  
So let's not bring the past back anymore  
_**


	10. Christmas Season is Here!

**Miyu : Umm.. Kanata?**

**_Kanata opens his eyes as he lies on his bed._**

**Kanata (looks at Miyu) : yawns … Miyu? What's up?**

**Miyu : It's Lou! We can't seem to stop him from crying.**

**_Wannya comes in Kanata's room carrying Lou .._**

**Wannya : I Can't stop him from crying… I don't know what to do.**

**Kanata (Stands up then carries Lou) : What's up Lou? Why are you crying?**

**_Lou stops crying then takes a glimpse at Kanata.._**

**Miyu (pats Lou) : Hey you stopped crying..**

**Lou (looks at Miyu) : Mama…**

**Miyu : What is it?**

**_Lou points out the TV .._**

**Kanata :What's with the TV Lou?**

_**The TV shows a couple and a baby walking together at a mall.**_

**Miyu : Hey I know! Lou … you want to go outside right?**

**Lou (nods his head) DA! (then smiles.)**

**Miyu (smiles back) : then it's settled! We're going outside.. right Kanata?**

**Kanata : huh? Oh yeah.**

**Wannya : What about me Miyu ? Can I go to?**

**Miyu : I'm afraid not Wannya. But I promise to buy you some sweet dumplings!**

**Wannya : OH REALLY? THANKS MIYU! (Hallucinates that he is eating those sweet dumplings.)**

**_Miyu , Kanata and Lou goes outside to have some fun with Lou, They do some shopping, they bought Lou some toys and all sorts of fun stuffs ._**

**Kanata : I'm tired, should we have a break anyway?**

**Lou :Da! Da! (agrees on what Kanata has said)**

**Miyu : I guess you're right! Well where do you want to eat Kanata?**

**Kanata : Me? Anywhere will do.**

**Miyu : Then why won't we try this Ice cream restaurant? (points out the restaurant).**

**Kanata : Sounds cool. **

**_Then out of nowhere Santa shouts at Kanata._**

**Santa : HEY KANATA!**

**Kanata (startled by Santa) : HUH? Santa! What're you doing here?**

**Santa : There's this small auction about robots! Come on let's go (grabs Kanata's hand then drags him away from Lou and Miyu).**

**Lou (looks depressed) : Papa…**

**Miyu : Don't worry Lou… Kanata will be only gone for a few minutes, say… while we wait why don't we grab some ice cream ok?**

**_Miyu orders some Ice cream and sits on a 3 chaired table._**

**Miyu (notices that Lou isn't eating his ice cream) : Lou? What is it?**

**Lou (looks depressed) : Papa…**

**Miyu (placed down her spoon then comforts Lou) : Don't worry Lou, he'll come back … I know you think that Kanata is a party pooper or a Joy Killer but he isn't that bad. In fact, I'm…. I'm in Lov--- (BAAAH!) well it's nothing…. Hey here he comes (sees Kanata from a distance running)**

**Kanata (stops in front of them while panting) : Sorry about that! I'm sorry Lou, Sometime Santa overpowers me in things like this , I can't resist.**

**_Then he sits beside Miyu._**

**Lou (smiles) : haha!**

**Miyu (grabs her spoon then scoops some ice cream) : Open wide Lou!**

**Lou (opens his mouth) : aaaaaahhhh.. (gulp)**

**_Kanata stares at Miyu and Lou as he smiles at them._**

**Miyu : okay! It's your turn..**

**Kanata : WHA?**

**Miyu : open wide Kanata….**

**Kanata (blushing) : wa…um… (opens his mouth then eats some ice cream that Miyu fed him.)**

**Miyu : Now was that fun?**

**Lou :DA! (points out the Christmas tree)**

**Miyu : Hey that's a big Christmas tree.. Let's go Lou! (runs to the Christmas tree)**

**_Miyu and Lou watches the Christmas tree while Kanata watches them from a distant. But they didn't know that the Christmas tree isn't an ordinary one._**

**Kiwi : Well they fell for it! This Christmas tree we invented will throw a huge net when I press this button (points the button) , then we can catch that flying baby!**

**Guava : YEAH! Hehe.. what's this Christmas anyway?**

**Durian (looks at his book about seasons on earth) : Well, Christmas is the time to celebrate the birthday of Christ it comes every month of December and it's a international holiday.**

**Guava : Who's Christ anyway?**

**Kiwi (Hits Guava in the head) : OH! Shut up! Let's just focus on getting that baby.**

**Miyu (sees a booth where you can sit on Santa Clause's lap and take a picture) : Hey Lou.. let's take a picture of you!**

**Lou : DA!  
**

**_Lou sits on Santa Clause's lap while Miyu grabs a disposable camera._**

**Kiwi : JACKPOT! (laughs evilly).**

**Durian : NOW! (hits the button).**

**_The Santa clause behind Lou wraps it's arms around him and then a huge net covers Lou._**

**Miyu : HUH? What the?**

**Kanata ( Runs toward Miyu) : What happened?**

**Miyu : I don't know , this net just came out by itself.**

**_Then Durian , Guava and Kiwi jumps out then shows themselves to Miyu and Kanata._**

**Durian : HAHA! We have the baby ! now there's nothing you can do!**

**Miyu (charges towards Durian) : NOO! I Can't let you!**

**_Durian uses a shock like gadget at Miyu causing her to get blown away._**

**Kanata (Runs towards Miyu then holds her shoulders) : You okay?**

**Miyu :I'm fine, but Lou…**

_**Then all of a sudden they heard a familiar voice behind them..**_

**Christine (Trance) : So.. you two lovely couples are dating? You two where watching the Christmas tree together.**

**(imitates Miyu's voice) : Ouch!**

**(imitates Kanata's voice) :You okay Miyu?**

**(imitates Miyu again) : I'm fine Kanata, thanks for helping me.**

**Christine : Then you share a passionate kiss because you're face were so close to each other and decide to let it all out! You don't care about anyone ! you two only care about yourselves! GAAAAHHHH! (lifts the Christmas tree).**

**_Christine throws the Christmas tree that sends the evil gang flying through the air._**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Kanata! Rescue Lou!**

**Kanata : Okay! **

**_Kanata runs towards Lou then takes him out of the trap._**

**Christine (still in a trance) : So…. You even bought Lou… what a lovely family…**

**Kanata (gives Lou to Miyu) : Go home Miyu, I'll take care of Christine.**

**Miyu : okay Kanata, see you later.**

**_Kanata walks towards Christine to try to comfort her. But out in a distant, Miyu is watching._**

**Kanata : Hey Christine… we're not going out okay? (smiles at her).**

**Christine (returns to her normal self) : really?**

**Kanata : Nope, we're just cousins. It's a family matter you know, not a couple thingy.**

**Christine : Oh I see.. (fixes the Christmas tree).**

**Kanata : Don't think about it—**

**_Suddenly Christine hugs Kanata._**

**Christine (cries in his arms) : You know … When I see you and Miyu together.. I always have this kind of jealousy to think that you're actually going out..I…I really love you Kanata..**

**Kanata (shocked) : Christine!**

**Christine : Oh! What am I doing.? Well see you Kanata (runs away).**

**Kanata (stares at her ) : Christine…**

**Miyu (still watching): How come? How come when I see Kanata and Christine I get this strange feeling… It feels like someone is stealing something really important to me..**

**Lou (stares at Miyu) : Mama?**

**Miyu : oh Lou! It's nothing… well let's go home ok?**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…**

**REVIEWS PLEASE…**


	11. Miyu's Promise

**_It was dismissal time, Kanata heads outside the classroom while Miyu , Aya and Nanami stays inside._**

**Miyu (Closes her bag) : What is it that you want to tell me Aya?**

**Aya (grabs Miyu's shoulder then whispers at her ear) : You know what next week is? It's Kanata's birthday.**

**Miyu : Really? It's his birthday? That's cool!**

**Nanami (grabs her bag) : What? You've been living with him and yet you don't know his birthday?**

**Miyu (scratches her head) : Well, you see we don't talk much often. (laughs)**

**Nanami : Anyway did he tell you that he's having a party ? it's a Christmas and Birthday party you know… **

**Miyu : Wow! Kanata's birthday is also Christmas day. He must have been a holy child and was sent here to earth to protect us from evil ( Imagines Kanata wearing a angelic robe with a halo on top of his head.) HEY THAT CAN'T HAPPEN! HE'S A BUDDHIST!**

**Aya : Anyway Miyu, what's your present to Kanata?**

**Miyu : Hmm… I Don't know, I guess I'll give him something really special! One that he hasn't have !**

**_Christine is listening to what Miyu is saying and as usual turns into a trance like state._**

**Christine (flashes her eyes..) : OH! I SEE! SO MIYU IS GOING TO BUY KANATA A PRESENT WHICH HE NEVER HAD, I wonder what is it? I KNOW! IT'S A LOVELY KISS! (Imagines Miyu kissing Kanata on the lips).**

**Miyu : HOLD ON CHRISTINE! It's not like that! I'm just going to give him something really simple.**

**Christine : LIKE A KISS?**

**Miyu : No! No! It's something more simple than that.**

**Christine : A Peck on the CHEEK? **

**Miyu : No! No! You've got it all wrong…**

**Christine : A tight hug then a kiss!**

**Miyu : GYAAAHH! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! (Makes a chibi face then melts like a butter on a heater).**

**_Then Kanata returns to the classroom._**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu! Hurry up let's go!**

**Miyu : Coming…**

**Christine : I can't let those couple be together! (still in a trance).**

**Kanata : Hey Christine! Be sure to come to my birthday party ok? (winks at her).**

**Christine (blushes) : Oh… sure… Kanata…**

**_Kanata then closes the door then sighs heavily._**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Umm… Kanata..?**

**Kanata (looks at her) : What is it Miyu?**

**Miyu : You never told me that next week is you birthday..**

**Kanata (Sighs at her then pats her head) : Why would I tell you? It's too early. And besides, you live with me, you can tell if we're having a party right?**

**Miyu : But what about the present? How am I suppose to give you a present if you didn't tell me?**

**_Kanata approaches closer to Miyu then moves his face close to Miyu who is blushing madly._**

**Miyu : W..Wha..What? what are you looking at?**

**Kanata : You don't have to give me a present Miyu. Just enjoy yourself and that's fine with me.**

**Miyu (blushes) : Kanata… but why?**

**Kanata : I don't know, maybe you'll give me a present containing a bomb or poison ..(walks away).**

**Miyu : DARN YOU KANATA!**

_**At the Saionji temple…**_

**_Lou is playing with his toys with Wannya.._**

**Miyu and Kanata : I'm home!**

**Lou (smiles at the couple) : DA! MAMA! PAPA!**

**Kanata (pinches Lou's cheek lightly) : Hey there Lou.**

**Lou (looks at Miyu) : Mama- huh?**

**_Miyu didn't notice Lou as she goes straight to her room._**

**Miyu (closes the door) : Darn that Kanata! I'm going to give him a present that's so unique that he'll worship me! But what is it? Darn!**

**_Miyu then notices a old brown box hidden under the closet._**

**Miyu : What's this? I didn't notice this stuff (bends down and takes the box out).**

**_Miyu opens the box and finds out that the contents of the box are Kanata's wishlist to Santa Clause and some old wardrobes._**

**Miyu (opens Kanata's wish list) : What's this? It's a wishlist , and it's dated back 10 years ago.**

_**THE WISH LIST READS:**_

_**Dear Santa Clause,**_

_**You know that on Christmas day, I'm celebrating my birthday..and I wish for the following items :**_

_**A cactus man action figure.**_

_**A pumpkin dinner.**_

_**A really super cool costume**_

**_And foremost I want Miyu to join me in my party.She always say that she's coming but in the end of the day, she'll make excuses because of some family matters! I really want her to come! She's one of my best friends. I don't care about my other items, I just want her to be here so please grant me this wish.._**

_**Thanks a lot !**_

_**Your Friend,**_

**_ Kanata Saionji_**

**Miyu (blushes) : Oh Kanata… he wants me to just attend his party… but that time when he wrote this list…**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

**_Kanata and Miyu are both 6 years old…_**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu! Tomorrow is my birthday! You coming right?**

**Miyu (looks down) : I'm afraid I can't Kanata.. My parents are going to the states and they're taking me with them.**

**Kanata (looks down looking depressed) : Oh.. I See…**

**Miyu : I'm sorry Kanata , But I promise I'll join your birthday one of these days ok?-**

**Kanata (cries) : You always say that! You're acting like my father you know that! (runs away from her).**

**Miyu : Wait! Kanata!**

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

**Miyu : Poor Kanata…(remembers what Kanata said earlier) Kanata : You don't have to give me a present Miyu. Just enjoy yourself and that's fine with me. **

**Miyu : Maybe he just wants me to be there. He's so sweet…anyway, I'll try my best to keep my promise..**

**Kanata (Shouts from the kitchen) : Hey Miyu! Can you come here for a second?**

**Miyu (runs towards Kanata) : Sure thing!**

**_Miyu arrives at the Kitchen._**

**Miyu : What is it?**

**Kanata : Lou is playing with me and he accidentally used his powers to wrap this string on me… I can't breathe.**

**Lou (Smiles at Kanata) : Da! Papa! Ha….PP..y!**

**Wannya : I'm sorry Kanata… Lou just seems to be in a good mood.**

**Miyu (Tries to untie Kanata) : Just stay still ok…(unties him but Miyu slipped causing her to push Kanata.)**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu don't push me…we're going to… AAAGGHH!**

**_Miyu and Kanata both fell down on the floor.._**

**Miyu (closes her eyes in agony) : OW! That… hurts…huh?**

**_Miyu realizes that Kanata accidentally kissed her on the forehead._**

**Miyu (blushing bright red like a red light bulb) : GYAAH GET OFF ME!(Pushes Kanata really hard)**

**Kanata : Ow! Watch it would ya!**

**Miyu (blushes) : So..Sorry… (then she talks to herself)… he kissed me…he actually did.. (She hears her heart beating rapidly).**

**Kanata : Miyu? Are you alright?**

**Miyu : What? Oh.. it's nothing…how bout you?**

**Kanata (smiles at her as he rolls his arms in a circular motion) : Well.. my shoulders are kind of strained but I'll be fine.. by the way Miyu, if you push like that you could join the marathon club! They're finding someone like you..**

**Miyu : I Don't Care…(returns back to her room).**

**Kanata : She's got a bad attitude. (giggles).**

**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…**

**REVIEW PLEASE…**


	12. Everone Gathers at the Saionji Temple

**_1 week had passed, it's time to celebrate Kanata's birthday and Christmas Day._**

**_Miyu wakes up early to prepare for Kanata's birthday bash!_**

**Miyu : Yawn I'm still sleepy (looks at the clock) it's 3:00 am… but I have to do it cause it's Kanata's birthday..**

**_Miyu prepares a super sized breakfast for Kanata , Wannya and Lou. She makes some excellent and exquisite dishes. She knows that this day is important and she doesn't want Kanata to have a super sized breakfast which tastes like rotten foods, so she uses a cookbook.._**

_**Then… 3 hours later…**_

**_Kanata wakes up and slides his bedroom door open to find Lou flying towards him.._**

**Kanata (takes Lou in his arms) : Hey Lou.. _ohayou(Good morning)…_**

**Lou (holding a piece of red paper then hands it to Kanata) :Da! Da! Da! Papa! Hahaha!**

**Kanata (opens the piece of red paper) :What's this?**

**_The red paper contains Lou's drawing of Kanata with some scribbled words saying Happy Birthday PAPA!.._**

**Kanata (smiles at Lou then tickles him) : Oh Lou, you shouldn't have… thanks a lot Lou… I love it..**

**Lou : Da! Wannya! Wannya! (calls out Wannya).**

**Wannya : Hey Kanata, Happy birthday… Here, please accept this. (hands Kanata some dumplings).**

**Kanata (shakes his head) : You know what Wannya? I know that you like those dumplings, why don't you eat it for me ok?**

**Wannya : Really? Thanks Kanata! (takes a bite).**

**Kanata : By the way, where's Miyu?**

**Wannya : oh yeah, she's at the kitchen.**

**Kanata : ok Wannya thanks…**

**_Kanata walks to the kitchen to find Miyu sleeping at the table besides some delicious foods._**

**Kanata : huh? Miyu? Did you make this?**

**Miyu (murmuring while sleeping) : y..eah.**

**_Kanata can't help but smile at Miyu, Then all of a sudden Miyu wakes up._**

**Miyu : Wh..Wha? did I fell asleep.**

**Kanata : you sure did… (smiles at her)**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Oh! Kanata! Happy Birthday..! I prepared you this super size breakfast.! Hope you enjoy it…**

**Kanata (Getting suspicious at Miyu) : Hey, I told you not to give me anything on my birthday…**

**Miyu : But I want to!**

**Kanata (Sighs) : ok… suite yourself (sits on the chair while Miyu serves him breakfast).**

**Kanata (chomps some food) : Mmm… Hey Miyu! This is good stuff! I like it! (chomps some more..)**

**_Miyu smiles as she watches Kanata enjoyably eating his breakfast. Then she starts to remember her promise._**

**Miyu (talks to herself) : I'm going to keep my promise this time!**

**_All of a sudden, Kanata handed Miyu some of her cuisine._**

**Kanata : Come on Miyu! Try some! It's good!**

**Miyu (takes the dish) : Ok.. Kanata…Hey Lou! Wannya! Let's eat…**

_**The 4 members of the family eats their super size exquisite breakfast happily…**_

_**Then…a doorbell rang.**_

**Kanata (looks at the door with some food scattered on his mouth) : Huh? Who is it?**

**_Kanata opens the door to find Mikan.._**

**Mikan : Hello Kanata! Happy Birthday! (Hands him an issue of his doujinshi).**

**Kanata : Thanks Mikan! I always wanted to read your manga. (smiles at Mikan).**

**Mikan (giggles) : really! Well there's more where that came from. Okay see you later at your party, I'm going to finish my other Manga because today is my deadling Noo! (goes crazy as she walks away).**

**Miyu (walks beside Kanata) : Who is it?**

**Kanata : It's Mikan, she handed me this doujinshi.**

**Miyu : wow cool! Come on let me read! (tries to take the comics away from Kanata).**

**Kanata : hey stop it this is mine.. (Kanata jokes around).**

_**Then all of a sudden a UFO crashed on the temples backyard…**_

**Wannya (runs towards Kanata and Miyu) : HUH? Who's that?**

**_The UFO opens it's door to reveal two aliens..It's Seiya and Riu…_**

**Miyu (smiles at them) :SEIYA! RIU! What a pleasant surprise!**

**Seiya : Riu told me that a international celebration is being held today so I manage to take a look..**

**Miyu : Not only that! It's Kanata's birthday!**

**Riu : Oh really! That's cool!**

**Seiya : I have something to give you Kanata it's one of my---BLAG!**

**Riu : Don't listen to him Kanata, he's just ruining your day…**

**Riu (whispers at Seiya) : hey… don't ever think of giving Kanata some of your junk…**

**Seiya : I understand…**

**Kanata : Anyway… why don't we go inside? Miyu made a large breakfast, why don't you have some?**

**Seiya (runs towards the Kitchen in a chibi form) : I'm THERE! ZOOM!**

**_Kanata and Miyu is going to go back to the kitchen when suddenly there's another doorbell._**

**Miyu : who could it be this time? (opens the door)**

**Aya : Hello!**

**Nanami : Hi ya!**

**Christine : good morning!**

**Santa : Hey Miyu! (waves Hi to Miyu)**

**Nozomu : Hello there my little Miyu. (hands her a red rose).**

**Momoka : Good morning Maddam!**

**Miyu ( looking like she's going to pass out because of shock) : Y..yo…you…guyyss…. wha..whaat are you doing here?**

**Aya (pats Miyu on the back) : you know that today's is Kanata's birthday he's having a party right..**

**Miyu : Oh yeah… but it's still too early..**

**Christine (walks inside) : So where's Kanata**

**Miyu : No CHRISTINE! The room is all messed up.. you should come back later ok!**

**Christine (going berserk) : So… you and Kanata are hiding something from me… maybe you did give him a present..you must have been making love! GAAAGGH! (punches a big boulder causing it to shatter into small pieces)**

**Miyu (Chibi faces with her hair all messed up) :Gyaaaah! No! Christine!**

**_Then Kanata walks out to find Christine and the others._**

**Kanata : Hey guys! Why are you here? It's still too early..**

**Santa : We just want to come here really early you see.. by the way..happy birthday Kanata. (Hands him an old music cd).**

**Kanata :Gee… thanks Santa.**

**Nanami : Hey Kanata, who are they? (points out Seiya and Riu).**

**Kanata : OH MY GOD! (he didn't know what to do..)**

**Miyu : Well you see they are our neighbors, they came here for his party.**

**Aya : Oh I See, well can we go inside?**

**Kanata : Sure..**

**_Miyu runs towards Wannya.._**

**Miyu : Hey Wannya, Christine and the others are here! Quick transform!**

**Wannya : Ok! Miyu! WANNYA POOF!**

**Christine (walks inside) : Hey it's Mr.Dumpling!**

**Mr.Dumpling (Scratches his head) : Hello there Christine… hehehehehe…**

**Nanami : Hey Miyu, looks like it's a mess in here, Let's clean this place up for the party later tonight ok?**

**Miyu : Sure ! (Smiles at Nanami).**

**_Hours has passed and It's exactly 6:00pm… Miyu and the others are done setting everything up for Kanata's party._**

**Miyu (Wears a red dress) : Does it look good with me Aya?**

**Aya : It look good! By the way what is your present to Kanata?**

**Miyu : I..I can't explain.. it's a secret..**

**Christine (Trance) : A secret eh! I wonder what is it. Is it something really important..maybe it's a-**

**Miyu (interrupts Christine) : It's a T-shirt you see.. heheh..**

**Christine (Trance) : A T-shirt eh? Maybe it has some writing written on it, maybe writings saying " I LOVE YOU KANATA"**

**Miyu : GyAHH! No! did I say T-shirt, I meant tennis shoes you see..hehe..**

**Christine (Trance) : A pair of tennis shoes eh? Maybe it has some letters sewn on it maybe Miyu X Kanata!**

**Miyu : Gyaaahh! No! I'm not giving him anything this year. I'm just playing haha..**

**Christine (Snaps back to reality) : OH , really.. ok…**

**Miyu (sighs heavily) : Darn that Christine…**

**_Miyu heads outside to get some fresh air, as she walks along the Saionji temple, she notices that Kanata is sitting on the floor stargazing.._**

**Miyu (sits beside Kanata) : Hey birthday boy, what are you doing here?**

**Kanata : nothing, just looking at the stars..**

**Miyu : Umm.. Kanata?**

**Kanata (looks at her) : Yeah?**

**Miyu :Well…you see-**

**Miki : Hey my daughter! **

**Miyu : WHAT! MOM?**

**Kanata : Mrs. Kozuki**

**Miki : Oh Hi! Kanata! Happy Birthday By the way. (hands him a large present).**

**Yuu : How are you Kanata? I hope that Miyu isn't bothering you..**

**Kanata : No, not at all…**

**Miyu : Anyway, why did you come here Mom?**

**Miki : Well today's Christmas day, how about we go someplace and spend the night together?**

**_Miyu see this coming because every Christmas day her parents comes to take her someplace away from her friends…_**

**Kanata : Yeah Miyu, don't worry I can handle this by myself. Go on, have a good time Miyu. (smiles at her).**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata): But… **

**Miki (holds Miyu's hands) : Come on Miyu.**

**Miyu (snatches back her hand) : I'm not going anywhere mom, why don't we spend the night here at the temple?**

**Miki : But , we always go someplace on Christmas…**

**Miyu : It's okay mom, I'm happy staying here (looks at Kanata) besides I must keep my promise to Kanata.**

**Kanata : What? What promise?**

**Miyu : Remember? The time when you invited me to attend your party but I didn't have the time to go? I promised that one of these days I'm going to attend your party, that day is now Kanata… and this is my present to you… I'm not going anywhere..**

**Kanata (smiles from ear to ear) : Really? Thanks Miyu!**

**Miyu : So Mom? Dad? How about it?**

**Yuu : Well , it's not a bad idea though… come on let's celebrate!**

**Miki : Hmm.. okay Miyu! I'm going to make some dishes for the party…**

**Hosho (runs towards Kanata then hugs him) : I'm back my son! Happy birthday!**

**Kanata (smiles happily) :DAD? You're here too! Great! Hahaha!**

**_Miyu is happy to see Kanata enjoying his birthday and to see everyone celebrating his birthday._**

**Miki : Hey Miyu, who's this baby?**

**Lou : DA!**

**Miyu : Oh that? That's My.Dumpling son…remember?**

**Miki : Oh yeah… hahaha..**

**Nanami : Hey everyone! I placed some mistle toes somewhere in the temple…if a couple walks under it , they have to kiss…or else badluck will happen..**

**Nozomu : Oh Great! This is what I've been waiting for (spins like a retarded ballerina).**

**Christine (walks towards Nozomu) : hey stop that!**

**Nanami : HEY GOTCHA ! Nozomu and Christine! You're under the mistle toe! You have to kiss!**

**_Before Christine could notice it Nozomu kissed her on the cheek.._**

**Christine (blushes madly) :WHAT? What did you do!**

**Nozomu : oh.. It feels so good to kiss someone pretty..blag (pressed under a buddha statue)**

**Christine (Trance) : Shut up Nozomu! It's okay if it's Kanata! But you! Give me a break! Humph..**

**Nanami : Hey look! Momoka and Lou are under the mistle Toe..**

**Momoka : Kissing is nothing … right Lou?**

**Lou :Da! (kisses Momoka on the cheek).**

**Miyu : Oh how cute…**

**Kanata : Yeah!... hehe..**

**_Miyu realizes that this is the first time she sees Kanata really happy…_**

**_Hours has passed and the party is over Santa and the others already went home, Seiya and Riu went back to planet Sharaku while Miyu and Kanata's parents slept at their respective rooms._**

**Miyu (finishes cleaning the dishes) : There! I'm done!**

**Kanata (walk towards Miyu) : Hey Miyu…I'm glad that you kept your promise… that's the greatest gift I ever had from you…(smiles at her).**

**Miyu (blushes a little) : no problem Kanat-**

**Kanata (Holds her hands really tight) : Miyu… I want an answer right now..**

**Miyu (now blushes a lot) : What? What are you talking about?**

**Kanata : Will you promise me to attend my birthday next year?**

**Miyu (nods her head) :Sure! Huh?-**

**_Miyu notices that She and Kanata are under a mistle toe._**

**Kanata :What are you looking at Miyu (looks up) Hey a mistle toe (starts to blush).**

**Miyu : Well anyway… happy birthday Kanata… goodnight! (kisses him on the cheek then runs towards her room).**

**Kanata (places his palm at the kiss mark) : Miyu… (becomes extremely red).**

_**Wannya's mini diary, today we had a excellent party…anyone is there to celebrate Kanata's birthday! I wish I had the same birthday party at planet Otto…**_

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE…**_


	13. A Dawn of a New Year

**_It's New year's eve , Miyu is running towards the Saionji temple steps when she bumps into Kanata.._**

**Miyu (wearing a Kimono) : Panting Kanata… It's New year's eve! Did you see the fireworks?**

**Kanata : I sure did! (comes closer to Miyu).**

**Miyu (Blushes) : Why are you so close to me Kanata?**

**Kanata : Happy New year Miyu!..**

**_Kanata moves his lips closer to Miyu's while beautiful fireworks display surround them from the background, Kanata's lips is just an inch away from Miyu…when suddenly.._**

**Miyu (wakes up!) :GYAAH! Panting**

**Miyu (holds her lips) : It's just a dream, I thought Kanata would… BAH! Never mind…**

**_Miyu goes outside to get some fresh air wearing her orange pajamas…_**

**Miyu (sits on the porch still blushing) : What would I do if Kanata would do such a thing… I can't help it…**

**Kanata (standing behind her) : Do what!**

**Miyu (extremely red) : nyyaaaaahhh!... oh Kanata… goodmorning…it's nothing…**

**Kanata : Anyway tonight is New year's eve…do you have your Kimono with you?**

**Miyu : I sure did!... (smiles at him).**

**_Today is December 31… Miki , Yuu and Hosho already left the temple… the 4 family can now live peacefully again..:P_**

**Lou (rube his eyes then flies towards Miyu) : Mama! Mama!**

**Miyu : Goodmorning Lou… (giggles)..**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu, would you mind watching the house? I'm going with Santa to buy some fireworks.**

**Miyu : Ok Kanata! Just hurry up ok?**

**_Kanata nods his head then heads to his room to change clothes._**

**Wannya (walks toward Miyu then tugs her) : Hey Miyu… I'm going shopping today, it seems like Kanata's birthday emptied our refrigerator ..**

**Miyu : Ok! Wannya, do you want me to come along?**

**Wannya : To tell you the truth, I want to go by myself… so you enjoy and spend the day off Miyu (smiles at her).**

**Miyu : I understand… be home early ok?**

**_Wannya and Kanata left the temple leaving Miyu and Lou alone._**

**Miyu (looks then smiles at Lou) : looks like it's you and me Lou…**

**Lou (looks into Miyu's eyes as he remains in her arms then he read her mind by his powers) : Mama… Papa… Mwah?(points at her lips)**

**Miyu : What're you talking about Lou?**

**_Lou flies to the Saionji steps_**

**Lou (points the steps and her lips at the same time) : Papa… Mama… Mwah!**

**Miyu : Did you read my mind or something?**

**Lou : Da! (smiles then giggles at her).**

**_Meanwhile…Kanata is at the Fireworks store with Santa.._**

**Santa (points out a long firecracker that says Judas' belt) : This looks cool! Let's buy this one! (laughs evilly).**

**Kanata : hey that looks dangerous!**

**Santa : Oh come on Kanata! Don't worry I'll light it later tonight! If I get my hand burnt then all my records will be yours! **

**Kanata : Whatever Santa just hurry up! I promise Miyu to go home early.**

**Santa : Alrighty! (goes to the cash register to pay for the firecrackers ).**

**Kanata (helps Santa carry some of the firecrackers which they bought) : Let's go Santa!**

**Santa : You know what Kanata? I kind of notice that you and Miyu are getting a lot close these days… is there something going on with the two of you? (smirks)**

**Kanata (blushes) : Well… there's nothing much, I just noticed that Miyu isn't her usual self.**

**Santa : Meaning?**

**Kanata : meaning , Miyu doesn't start a fight with me more often, she becomes really nice and friendly..**

**Santa : Oh I see, maybe she likes you Kanata… she's totally head over heels for you..**

**Kanata : Oh shut up Santa! I know Miyu… she isn't a type of person easily to get along… or should I say easily to get…**

**Santa : So what you're saying is that you like her too?**

**Kanata ( gives Santa a clobber on the head ) : I told you to shut up Santa! Why do you care! You should think about your pen pal! You're not giving her letters anymore!**

**Santa : oh yeah! I always forget to give her my letters by the way (gives Kanata all the firecrackers) I have to go home! I'll write her a New year letter see you later Kanata!**

**Kanata (holding all the fire crackers then looks at Santa) : That Santa, sometimes he acts really weird…(then remembers what Santa told him earlier) (Shakes his head) Nah… that's impossible, Miyu doesn't like me… (remembers what happened on his birthday) then again…ARGH! I can't understand ! (walks home)..**

**_Meanwhile At the Saionji temple.._**

**Lou (pulls Miyu's blonde hair) : mama! Papa! Mwah! (teases Miyu).**

**  
Miyu : Stop it Lou (giggles) we didn't okay? It's just a dream…**

**Lou : dah… Mama… luv…papa?**

**Miyu (blushes by what Lou said) : Me? Why would you say such a thing Lou?**

**Lou (Screams loudly) : DAAA! MAMA! LUV! PAPA! DA DADAA!**

**Miyu : quit it Lou… you're embarrassing me if someone hears that I'm going to be in trouble!**

**Lou (nods his head then places his index finger between his lips) : dahh..ssshhhh…**

**Miyu : That's right Lou.. be quiet… you know what? One of these days I'll tell you how I feel about Kanata..**

**Lou : Da! (points out a large shadow alien-like figure going up the steps)**

**Miyu : Who's that? (grabs a huge broom stick).**

**_The alien like figure comes closer to her… Miyu couldn't notice who it is because of the shadow that the tree is making…_**

**Miyu (charges at the figure) : You'll never get Lou from me! GYAAHH! (hits the alien like figure on the head really hard.)**

**Miyu : Gotcha! Huh? GYAAAAHHHH!**

**_Miyu thought that it's an alien that wants to take Lou away but it was Kanata holding a lot of firecrackers causing his shadow to look like an alien.._**

**Kanata : Ow! That hurts! WHY DID YOU THAT FOR MIYU?**

**Miyu : I'm sorry! I thought you were an alien (holds Kanata's shoulder)**

**Kanata : that's okay.. hmm? (realizes Miyu holding his shoulder as her bright face moves closer to him)**

**Miyu (moves her face closer) : Are you okay? (begins to realize that her face is going closer to him).**

**Kanata (blushes as he looks away from her) : I'm fine…**

**Miyu (also blushes looks away from him ) :I'm glad..**

_**Later… it is almost time for the fireworks display…**_

**Santa (lighting up Judas' belt) : Okay! Here it goes!**

**boom bam blag a chain reaction of sparks and noise begins filling up the area around them.**

**Miyu (closes her ears using her palms) : I'm out of here! It's too noisy (runs to the steps).**

**_Miyu runs to the steps to get away from the noise them bumps into Kanata…_**

**Kanata : What are you doing here Miyu? I thought you like fireworks?**

**Miyu (smiles at her wearing her pink Kimono then remembers her dream) : Uh.. Kanata…**

**Kanata : What is it Miyu?**

**Miyu (blushes madly) :Are you going … to… you know..**

**Kanata (jokes around) : Going to what? I can't understand you…**

**Miyu : You know… are you going to Kis-**

**Lou :DA!**

**Miyu : Lou! What're you doing here?**

**Wannya (Housewife form) : Well you see Lou doesn't like loud stuff so he decides to get away from the noise so he ended up here!**

**Santa (Drags Wannya) : Hey you're the housewife right? Come on help me set the other fireworks!**

**Wannya : Ok! See you later Miyu ,Lou and Kanata..**

**Kanata : Be careful !**

**Lou : DA! PAPA! MAMA! MWAH! (places Kanata and Miyu's hand together).**

**Miyu (blushes) :huh?**

**Kanata : What's up Lou?**

**Lou : PAPA! MAMA! Hahahahahaa!**

**Miyu (smiles at him) : come her you! (carries Lou)…**

_**The 3 of them sits at the Saionji temple's steps while looking at the beautiful firework display... **_

**Miyu (still holding Kanata's hands) : Happy New year Lou , Kanata…**

**Lou : Mama!**

**Kanata (grips Miyu's hand tightly causing her to blush again) : Happy New year too… **

**Miyu : Tomorrow will be the start of a new year…**

**Kanata : I hope that a lot of good things will happen in the up coming year.. right Miyu?**

**Miyu (nods her head) : Yeah…**

**Miyu (talks to herself) : Well I guess my dream didn't came true.. I though it's going to be a de ja vu but luckily Lou came… It's too early for me to tell Kanata how I feel about him…**

**Wannya's mini diary… whatever.. I can't do my diary right now I'm really having a good time ! (lights some fireworks)**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER….**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE…**_


	14. I'm Not

**_New year's eve has ended and it's a start of a new year! Spring is in the air! It's time for the school's annual Spring Festival, Miyu and Kanata both arrived at the same time …_**

**Miyu : Good! Pants I made it!**

**Kanata : Yeah… I forgot to adjust my alarm clock … darn… (sits on his chair as he flings his hair using his index finger..)**

_**Ms. Mizuno enters the classroom and looks like she has something on her mind.**_

**CLASS : GOOD MORNING MS.MIZUNO!**

**Ms.Mizuno (startled by the class' sudden greetings) : Oh! G.. goodmorning class and happy new year!**

**Aya (raises her hand) : Teacher! What are we going to do in the spring festival?**

**Ms.Mizuno : Well that's what I'm thinking… What should we do? A play? .. an exhibit? Ohh I don't know! (pounds her head at her desk).**

**Aya (trance just like Christine) : Hey ! how about we do a Spring festival play? It'll be fun! (starts to write lines for the play on her notebook).**

**Nanami (sighs) : Here we go again!**

**Ms.Mizuno : Ok Aya! We'll do that! Class, do your best to support her ok?**

**Class (sounds bored) : Yes teacher…**

**_At lunch time Miyu , Aya and Nanami are hanging out below an old apple tree…_**

**Nanami (drinks some green tea while holding a slice of pizza) : Hey Aya have a break! You can write the plot later, you must eat you know!**

**Miyu : Yeah Aya! Don't stress yourself ok?**

**Aya (grabs a slice of pizza then starts to eat while writing the plot) : chomps chomps I don't care! chomps must finish chomps play!**

**Nanami : (sighs) what ever.. by the way Miyu? where did you go last night? when Santa was about to light the Judas' belt you ran off.. where did you go?**

**Miyu (remembers that she , Kanata and Lou all looked at the fireworks display at the steps) : Well you see… I can't stand the noise so we just watched the fireworks display from the steps.**

**Nanami : What do you mean by "we"?**

**Miyu : We as is Me, Lou and Kanata…**

**Nanami (raises an eyebrow) : Kanata eh?**

**Miyu : (blushes a little) : Don't get any ideas Nanami!**

**_Aya then hatches an idea on the plot as she finishes setting the characters._**

**Aya (grabs Nanami and Miyu's hands) : Let's go to the classroom!**

_**At the Classroom…**_

**Santa : What is it Aya? (chomps some friend dumplings).**

**Aya : I have finished setting the characters on the play! The play is about a poor boy named Manata living on the streets then he was adopted by a rich girl namely Kris.**

**_Aya writes the characters on the blackboard and this is what it said._**

**Kanata – poor boy**

**Christine – Rich girl**

**Miyu – Rich girl's sister**

**Santa – Burgler**

**Nanami – Evil stepsister**

**Nozomu – Prince of darkness**

**_Later Aya handed them the scripts._**

**Kanata (abruptly shouts) : WHAT?**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata's scripts) : What is it? Is something wrong?**

**Kanata (snatches his script from Miyu) It's nothing… hehehe..**

_**Later at the Saionji temple…**_

**Miyu (searches for Kanata) : Kanata… where are you? (looks at the living room) (looks at the bathroom) (looks at his room) … where can he be?**

_**At the rooftop…**_

**Kanata (reading the script) :The poor boy begged for some money then a rich girl came, the boy was startled and amazed by the smell of the girl's perfume as he watches her pink hair sway left to right in one motion…then the girl pulls out her hand as she –**

**Miyu (climbs up the ladder) : Oh there you are Kanata..!**

**Kanata (hides the script from her) : What are you doing her Miyu?**

**Miyu : Guess I should ask you the same question…(smirks at him).**

**Kanata : Well… as usual I'm just stargazing…**

**Miyu :right…. Anyway dinners ready… I'll wait for you ok? (goes down the ladder).**

**Kanata : wait…for me? (blushes).**

**_Kanata heads downstairs to eat dinner with Miyu , Wannya and Lou and after eating Kanata heads to the bathroom to take a bath._**

**Miyu (thought to herself) : Hmm.. Kanata's acting suspicious, he's hiding something… (goes to his room).**

**Miyu (sees the script) : let see… (reads the script) The poor boy wears a white T-shirt that the rich girl gave him then a knock on the door abruptly interrupts him .. "who's that?" the boy asks as he open the door… it was the rich girl with her sister , "You know, you look like my long lost friend that's why I adopted you." The rich girl smiles at her then kisses him passionately …. The boy is shocked by what the rich girl has done but he felt this kind of sensation , it's like something that he never felt before and that he wanted more –**

**Kanata (snatches the script from her again) : Hey I told you to mind you business Miyu.**

**Miyu : So… you're going to kiss Christine eh? Hahaha! That's nice!**

**Kanata : Miyu! You know that I hate being kissed by a girl! I hate this script! Darn!**

**Miyu : Well, you can't protest to Aya or she'll get mad at you!**

**Kanata : I can see that! We'll talk about this tomorrow goodnight Miyu! (closes his door).**

**_Miyu just stands at his doorway and didn't move a bit._**

**Miyu (talks to herself) : No I'm not…**

_**At her bedroom…**_

**_Miyu couldn't get any sleep because of that script that she read…_**

**Miyu (tears on her eyes) : I'm not… I'm not… I'm not… I'm not… I'm not… I'M NOT JEALOUS! **

**Miyu (rolls to one side then uses her blanket to cover her face) : So what if Christine kisses Kanata? She'll be happy! **

_**The next day the first practice is being held…**_

**Aya (sitting on a director's chair while holding a rolled up book) : OKAY! This scene where Christine will kiss Kanata while her sister watches..**

**Kanata (acting) : Who is it?**

**Christine : It's me… you know why I adopted you because you look like my lost friend (moves her lips closer to Kanata's)**

**_Miyu couldn't do anything but watch…_**

**Miyu (closes her eyes as if she is feeling an extreme pain) : Urrgghh!**

**Christine's lips are just inches away..**

**Miyu : GGGGYYAAAHH! I Can't take it anymore! (runs away from the stage).**

**Kanata (runs to Miyu) : MIYU!**

**Christine : Miyu! What happened?**

**Aya : I don't know.. okay! 15 minute break!**

**_Miyu is crying as she runs to a nearby tree, she then leans her head on that tree crying.._**

**Miyu (crying) : I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not! I'm not!**

**Kanata (runs toward her) :Miyu! What happened?**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata then whips her tears away) : Kanata… it's nothing…**

**Kanata : what do you mean nothing? You screamed like you saw a ghost!**

**Miyu : Well.. you see I hate seeing a mushy scene… it makes my skin crawl!**

**Kanata (holds her shoulder causing Miyu to blush a little) : Hey… is it by some chance … that you're jealous? (smiles at her).**

**Miyu : What! Stop joking around! Off course I'm not!**

**Kanata : Whatever Miyu… but just to let you know… (looks into her jaded eyes) no matter what kiss did you see between Me and Christine… it's just an act ok? It's not real…**

**Miyu : Really?**

**Kanata : Really! Now let's go back and finish the practice. (hands his hand to Miyu).**

**_Miyu hold onto Kanata's hands as they both walk to the stage…_**

_**They finished the practice and is ready for the play…**_

_**The play went perfectly until it came to the kiss scene…**_

**Kanata : Who is it?**

**Christine : It's me… you know why I adopted you? Because you look like my long lost friend.. (kisses Kanata on his lips as Christine blushes madly).**

**_Miyu looks at Kanata's eyes to see him wink at her._**

**_Miyu couldn't help but smile and accept what's going on.._**

**_The play ended well as they won the 1st place at the festival reaching a criteria of 95..._**

**Miyu : that was a nice kiss Kanata! **

**Christine (fainted) : I kissed Kanata! Ohh! Kanata!...**

**Kanata : any way I'm going home…**

**Miyu : Wait for me Kanata!**

_**Both of them walked home until they reached the entrance to the Saionji temple..**_

**Miyu : Well… you did well today Kanata..**

**Kanata (placed Miyu's head between his arms and gave her a noogie rubbing her head using his fists) : What do you mean Miyu? Hahaha! **

**Miyu : Hey that hurts buster!**

**_Kanata runs to his room … but before he enters his room he gives Miyu his signature tongue stick out!_**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata as he enters his room) : Kanata…. I'm not…. I'm not yet ready to tell you… (giggles then heads to her room)…**

_**Miyu's diary… today we won first place on our spring festival… I know that it was hard for me to see Kanata kissing Christine… but what the heck it's just a play… the way I feel for Kanata… I can't understand this feeling… oh darn it! Why Kanata?**_

_**Since Wannya didn't get many action… I placed Miyu's diary instead **_

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	15. Nozomu's Confession

**Christine (stares at Kanata while the teacher is discussing) : Kanata… I can't forget about that kiss… (sighs)**

**_She spent the period thinking about Kanata , but she didn't notice that some one is stalking her._**

**Christine (Walks home still thinking about that kiss) : Kanata... ohh… ahh… I think I'm in love.. huh? (he sees someone following her)**

**Christine : Who goes there?**

**Nozomu : Relax! It's just me!**

**Christine : What're you doing here?**

**Nozomu (blushes) : Well … I … I can't help but think about what happened on Kanata's birthday…**

**Christine : What about it?**

**Nozomu : remember, under the mistle toe?**

**Christine : Oh that.. it's nothing… I'm not mad at you anymore!**

**Nozomu : It's not like that! I…. I can't stop… I can't stop thinking about you Christine!**

**Christine (blushes) :What?**

**Nozomu (holds her hands) : Christine…**

**Christine (runs away from him) : Leave me alone!**

**_Christine runs away from Nozomu as she crosses the street but she didn't know that a speeding 16 wheeler truck is speeding towards her._**

**Nozomu : Christine! Watch out!**

**Christine : Noo! (Nozomu pushes her out of the way).**

**_After a few minutes… Christine opens her eyes to see Nozomu smiling at her.._**

**Christine (half opened her eyes) : Huh? Nozomu?**

**Nozomu : Christine, are you alright?**

**Christine : I'm fine… huh Nozomu! You're bleeding…**

**Nozomu : It's okay! (holds his left arm in pain).**

**Christine (puts out her first aid kit) : I'll treat your wounds Nozomu…**

**_Nozomu couldn't say a thing and keeps on blushing at her as he looks at her shining eyes then he caresses her pink hair.._**

**Christine : What? Nozomu?**

**Nozomu : I can't help it… (keeps caressing her hair).**

**Christine didn't mind what Nozomu is doing as she continues to treat his wounds.**

**Christine (also blushes then talks to herself) : Nozomu… I can't understand you.. but somehow I feel this kind of feeling just like when I see Kanata..**

**Nozomu : Christine… let me walk you home ok?**

**Christine : No … maybe I should be the one to walk you home Nozomu.. not only do you have an injured arm… you also have a bruised ankle… come on… let's go (places his hands around her shoulder for support).**

**Nozomu (talks to himself) : Christine… no one would appreciate your kindness… if any person would know that you are not that berserk girl that we used to see… they would fall in love with you… like me…**

**_The couple arrives at Nozomu's house…_**

**Nozomu : Thanks Christine… (let's go of her as they both stand near Nozomu's green house).**

**Christine : No problem.. huh? (notices something on the green house..)**

**_Christine notices that Nozomu isn't growing red roses anymore._**

**Christine : Umm.. Nozomu ? why aren't you growing red roses anymore?**

**Nozomu (smiles at her then closes his eyes): Well you see.. I don't want to be popular among girls any more… I only wanted someone.. who'll love me the same as I love her… (then locks his eyes on Christine's).**

**Christine : Nozomu…**

_**She then notices that he's growing some pink flowers which are her favorite..**_

**Nozomu : For you Christine … (snaps his fingers)**

**_Okame then showers Christine with some of the pink flowers…_**

**Christine : It's…. It's beautiful…**

**_Christine and Nozomu watches as the beautiful pink flowers surround them and suddenly Nozomu feels this kind of feeling towards Christine._**

**Nozomu (places his palm on her cheek) : I love you Christine…**

**Christine (shocked at Nozomu's sudden change of emotion) : Nozomu… (then she thinks of Kanata..).**

**Nozomu : Christine…**

**Christine : I can't give.. you an answer… right now…(runs away from him)**

**Nozomu : Christine…**

**_Christine can't stop thinking about Kanata and Nozomu but she knows that Kanata in fact doesn't like him… and the fact that Kanata has Miyu…_**

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

**Miyu (opens the door) : Goodmorning everyone!**

**_Miyu goes to her seat then finds Christine asleep on her desk._**

**Miyu (shrugs Christine to see if she's really asleep) : Chris? Are you alright?**

**Kanata : Leave her alone Miyu… Can't you see that she's asleep?**

**Miyu : And why is that? Do you care for him Kanata?**

**Nozomu (interrupts the couple to prevent them from fighting again) : Kanata's right Miyu, she has a lot of things on her mind.. please mind her alone ok?**

**_Kanata and Miyu nods their head but the couple are getting suspicious about Nozomu and Christine._**

**Miyu : Kanata.. somethings wrong with Nozomu.**

**Kanata (nods his head) : Yeah, he's not like that , he always finds time to give girls some flowers..**

**_Santa , Aya and Nanami also joined the conversation of the couple._**

**Santa : Yeah I think somethings up!**

**Aya : Yeah! Whatever it is… I'm going to write it in my notebook, it'll be a great romance novel! Mwahahaha!**

**Nanami : Maybe they're falling in love with one another.. (giggles).**

**Miyu : Whatever it is… it's bugging me.. I want to know what's going on..**

_**Lunch time…**_

**Christine : I'm not feeling good.. I think I'll head to the rooftop..**

**Nozomu : Christine… (follows her upstairs).**

**_Meanwhile Santa and Kanata are practicing basketball at the gym when Miyu with Aya and Nanami suddenly calls out the two of them._**

**Nanami (points at the school rooftop) : Hey.. look isn't that Nozomu and Christine?**

**Miyu :sure looks like them! (hands Kanata a towel).**

**Kanata (takes the towel from Miyu) : looks like them! Come on! To the rooftop!**

**Santa : Oh boy! I'm going to get my camera! Blag (Kanata clobbered him on the head).**

**Kanata (drags Santa along) :we have no time for photos come on!**

**_The 5 of them arrives at the rooftop and stalks at Nozomu and Christine while listening to their conversation behind a large hollow block.._**

**Nozomu : Christine… are you alright, you seem sleepy last period.**

**Christine : It's nothing…**

**Nozomu (comes close to her then holds her hands) : Christine, I don't need an answer right now… I just want you to be happy..**

**Christine (blushes madly) : Nozomu… I LOVE YOU! (hugs him tightly).**

**Nozomu : Christine… I'm glad..**

**Christine : Since the first time I've met you.. I had this feeling towards you … but I didn't knew it would be like this… but I'm glad… I love you… Nozomu… **

**Santa : Whoah! Total bummer!**

**Nanami : I thought so!**

**Aya : Yeah! It's a nice addition to my story yeah!**

**Kanata : Well look at that! Christine found her lover…**

**Miyu (smiles then looks at Kanata while talking to herself) : I envy Christine… She has the guts to tell Nozomu her true feelings…and yet .. I… what the heck! I can't tell him that… other people thinks that we're cousins…**

_**The Next day….**_

**Miyu :good morning !**

**Christine and Nozomu (holding hands) : Good morning Miyu..**

**Miyu : Wow ! we have a new couple! Hahaha!(approaches Nozomu to congratulate him).**

**Nozomu (shakes Miyu's hands) : Hahaha!thanks Miyu..**

**Christine (trance) : Well what do we have here? Miyu is holding hands with Nozomu? I can't take it anymore! GYAHH!**

**Kanata (places his bag down) :Whoa! Christine still hates Miyu when she grasps on someone that Christine likes.. hahaha! **

**Miyu(trance) : What did you say Kanata? GYAAAHH!**

**Kanata : what I'm saying is you're a jinx Miyu, you always make Christine berserk hahaha!**

**Miyu (grabs a broom stick) : Say it again Kanata! I'm going to kill you! (runs after Kanata)..**

**Kanata : You'll never catch me! **

**Christine (stares at Miyu and Kanata from the distance) : You know what Nozomu?**

**Nozomu : What is it Christine?**

**Christine : Miyu and Kanata are really a nice couple right?**

**Nozomu : They sure are… (both of them giggles as they watch Kanata getting clobbered by Miyu..)**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!**_


	16. Kanata and Miyu's first Date!

**_It's a typical Saturday morning, Miyu,Aya and Nanami are out shopping while Kanata is staying at home (still with a band aid on his head because of what happened yesterday)._**

**Kanata : Hey Lou! Catch! (throws him a rubber ball).**

**Lou (uses ESP powers to catch it) : Yaa!**

**Kanata : Well,that's enough for today… **

_**Then a doorbell rang..**_

**Kanata (walks to the door) : I wonder , who could that be?**

**Momoka : Hello Kanata! Where's my boyfriend Lou?**

**Kanata (points to the living room) : He's back there! You guys have fun!**

**Momoka (walks away from Kanata then runs after Lou) : Ok! Here I come Lou my darling..**

**_Kanata looks at Momoka and Lou happily playing when suddenly some one places a hand on his shoulders._**

**Kanata (abruptly looks at the person) : Who the? Christine? Nozomu?**

**Nozomu : Hello Kanata, (smiles) I'm just wondering is Miyu around?**

**Kanata (shakes his head) : Nope, she has gone shopping with Aya and Nanami…**

**Christine : Oh that's too bad… well anyways (hands Kanata a large brown envelope) see you tomorrow…**

**Nozomu (holds Christine's hand) : Well see you tomorrow Kanata…**

**Kanata : Ok… huh? Tomorrow? Tommorow's Sunday..**

**_Kanata returns to the living room then he sits on the floor as he opens the brown envelope.._**

**Kanata (reading the letter) : Dear Kanata and Miyu Saionji… (WHAT THE! Why does she have my surname?) this Sunday, we invite you for the annual Hanakomachi foundation which will be held at Momo land.. see you there… PS. The theme is Matching clothes.**

**Momoka (tugs Kanata from behind) : Hey Kanata, are you going tomorrow?**

**Kanata : Uhh.. Sure (smiles at Momoka).**

**Miyu (take her shoes home while carrying some shopping bags) : I'm home!**

**Momoka : Oh great! Maddam is here!**

**Lou (flies towards Miyu) : Mama!**

**Miyu (looks at the brown envelope Kanata is holding) : Kanata, what's that? (points out the envelope).**

**Kanata : Well you see Christine and Nozomu are inviting us for their annual party at Momo land… if you wouldn't know that's a amusement park.**

**Miyu : Ok! So why don't we go?**

**Kanata : you mean? You ? **

**Miyu (nods her head) : uh-huh.**

**Kanata : and me?**

**Miyu : what's wrong with that?**

**Kanata (whispers so that Miyu couldn't hear him) : Alone?**

**Miyu : oh cut it Kanata! So it's on! Tomorrow ! you and me! Ok?**

**Kanata (gulps then blushes as he looks away) : Ok… by the way the theme is Matching wear meaning we're going to wear matching clothes.**

**Miyu : Really! That's going to be fun!**

_**The next day... it is 6:00pm…**_

**Kanata (Wearing a blue shirt with a print saying Boy Me) : Man this place is huge! (looks around to find Christine and Nozomu).**

**Nozomu : Oh hi Kanata! Miyu!**

**Miyu(Wearing a red shirt with a print saying ETS Girl)The shirts match because when you read it together it reads Boy meets gir : Hi Nozomu! Christine!**

**Nozomu : Well help yourself… the party will start at 9:00pm so you can do anything you want ok?.**

**_Kanata is walking along with Miyu beside her.._**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu, Where's Aya and Nanami? Are they coming?**

**Miyu (shakes her head) : Nope! They said they're busy.. what about Santa?**

**Kanata : Same here.. he's busy too..**

**Miyu (smiles at him) : Well that means that I'm going to spend time with you Kanata…**

**Kanata (blushes) : Huh? Okay…**

**Momoka : Hey Madam! Kanata! Where's Lou?**

**Miyu : Lou is sleeping at home Momoka, he can't come… sorry..**

**Momoka : Oh darn! Why bother coming here if you're not with Lou! Whatever ! (rides her tricycle as she went back to Christine's lounge).**

**Miyu : Look Kanata! A fairy's wheel let's go! (grabs Kanata's arm causing him to blush again).**

_**Later… at the top of the fairy'wheel.**_

**Miyu : Amazing! I can see the Saionji temple from here!... (giggles).**

**_Kanata didn't say a thing as he continues to stare at Miyu _**

**Miyu (caught Kanata looking at her) : What is it Kanata?**

**Kanata : What? Oh! It's nothing.. hehehe.. yep you're right! I can see the temple from here!**

**Miyu (talks to herself) : Maybe… it's the time to tell him how I feel.. (blushes).**

**Miyu : Uh.. Kanata…**

**Kanata (returns to a serious look) : What is it?**

**Miyu : Kanata…I…I…I…**

**_Kanata just stares at her not knowing what Miyu is doing._**

**Miyu : I…**

**Conductor : Okay! Lovely couple! Time to get off the fairy's wheel (smiles)..**

**Miyu : huh? Oh yeah right! What I'm trying to say is that I want to use the bathroom HAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Kanata : oh is that all? Ok! Let's go…**

**_Kanata waits for Miyu outside .._**

**Kanata : Miyu's acting strange…I wonder what's happening.**

**Miyu (hands her glass of orange juice) : Want some?**

**Kanata : But that's yours…**

**Miyu (drinks some of the juice) : Want to share?**

**Kanata : Well… I don't think-**

**Miyu : Oh Come on! Kanata! You know you want to…**

**Kanata : Okay! …(sips some orange juice).**

**Miyu (smiles at him as he empties the glass) : You're thirsty … I'll go get some…**

**Kanata (holds her hands) : No! I'm fine! Come on! Let's go!**

**Miyu : Yes Master! Tee hee! **

**Kanata (talks to himself) : I never seen Miyu this happy before…**

**_After a couple of hours … Miyu and Kanata are sitting at the swing ._**

**Miyu : I'm exhausted… hey Kanata… want to ride that rollercoaster?**

**Kanata : No thanks! I had enough fun for the day.**

**Miyu : Come on Kanata..**

**Kanata : Okay Miyu! I know something is up! Why are you acting so jolly today?**

**Miyu : Oh come on! Let's ride that roller-**

**Kanata : I'm DEAD serious! What's going on!**

**Miyu (turns her smile into a frown) : Kanata…I…**

**Kanata : What is it?**

**Miyu : I just want to spend time with you that's all..**

**Kanata : Spend time with me? (raises an eyebrow).**

**Miyu (lowers her head): Since childhood… I never had a chance to go out with you…There's always someone you go with… I just want to have some time with you alone…**

**Kanata (raises her head): Really? Me too.. I don't have a chance to spend time with you… **

**_Miyu blushes as he felt Kanata's smooth palm on her cheeks as they stare at each others eyes after a while fireflies surround them .._**

**Miyu : Kanata… I… I'm touched! (moves one step closer to him).**

**Kanata : Miyu? (catches Miyu as her body leans towards him , then he felt that Miyu's crying).**

**Kanata : Why are you crying Miyu?**

**Miyu : I really want to spend time with you Kanata… you know why?**

**Kanata : Why?**

**Miyu : Because I always see you all stressed up! I want you to enjoy and relax ok?**

**_Kanata was about to say something when suddenly Miyu hugs him._**

**Kanata : Miyu…not to tight..**

**Miyu : Oh sorry Kanata!**

**Christine : Hey you two! Come on the party is going to start!**

**Kanata : Shall we?**

**Miyu : Ok! Let's go Mr.Saionji!**

**Kanata : now what's with the Mr.Saionji?**

**Miyu : nothing! Hahaha!**

**Kanata (talks to himself) : I never thought that Miyu really cares for me.. I thought she's just a lazy old brat that loves to tease other people… well I was wrong.. I can sense that Miyu is beginning to mature…she's not acting like a brat would…**

**Miyu : Hey Kanata! What's that?**

**Kanata (looks at where Miyu is pointing) : What?**

**Miyu (grabs Kanata's fried chicken) : Hmm .. tasty!**

**Kanata : Hey you little brat! That's mine!**

**Miyu (sticks her tongue out) : Bleh! **

**Kanata (talks to himself) : Then again… Miyu didn't change a bit! Hahaha!**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER…**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE…**_


	17. The Day you Said Goodnight

**Ms.Mizuno : Good morning class! You know what next week is?**

**Santa : Oh yeah! It's the music festival!**

**Ms.Mizuno : Right! And you know what we're going to do?**

**Aya : A play!**

**Ms.Mizuno : No Aya, we're going to make a band!**

**Nanami : A band?**

**Ms.Mizuno (smiles) : Yep! And I want Kanata to be the leader of the band!**

**Kanata : What! Me! But I'm not into music!**

**Christine (pats Kanata on the back) : Oh Come one Kanata! I know you can do it!**

**Miyu : Yeah! We'll be cheering you on!**

**Ms.Mizuno : Okay Kanata! Make us all proud!**

**Kanata : darn it!**

**_Later… after 2nd period.._**

**Kanata (staring blankly into space) : …**

**Nozomu (shouts at Kanata's ear): KANATA!**

**Kanata :BBBBLLLUUEEEAAKK! Nozomu! Stop it!**

**Nozomu : So, did you decide who's going to be your band mates?**

**Kanata (points at Nozomu) : Hmm.. you're included in the band!**

**Nozomu (smiles then skips like a crazy Kangaroo) : Yahoo! I'm included! I want to be the Bass!**

**Kanata : Oh sure! Just don't mess up ok!**

**Santa(places his arms around Kanta's neck) : hey Buddy! Watcha doing?**

**Kanata (smirks at Santa) : Well.. Well.. Well.. Santa you're going to be the drummer!**

**Santa (chibi face then starts to cry): Thanks Kanata! I'm going to show the school about my drumming skills!**

**Kanata (raises both of his arms) : So that's that! The 3 of us … at the music festival!**

**Aya : Wow! We have our own band! (points at the three boys).**

**Nanami (slaps Santa's back really hard) : Make us proud Santa!**

**Kanata : Ok! Nozomu and Santa! We're going to meet at the mall tomorrow after class!**

**_Nozomu and Santa nodded their heads…_**

_**Next day…at the mall..**_

**Kanata (sipping some coke) : Where's Nozomu?**

**Santa (window shopping) : I don't know, he must be with Christine! Woah what a nice camera!.**

**Kanata ( places one hand on Santa's shoulder) : You know what Santa ? when we win the contest, you can buy that camera! So I'm expecting the best out of you old buddy! (pats his back).**

**Santa : You betcha buddy! Hey look it's Nozomu (points at Nozomu running towards them.)**

**Nozomu : Sorry guys huff puff I've got good news for you…**

**Kanata :What is it?**

**Nozomu (hands Kanata a cheque) : Christine said that she'll pay for all the expenses! Here look at the amount…**

**Kanata and Santa : Holy! That's a lot of cash! We can buy the equipment we want! **

**Nozomu : haha! My Christine sure knows how to help her friends hahah!**

**_The three of them went to the store named "YAMAKA" , they browse through various instruments such as Electric Guitar , Acoustic Guitar, Bass, six string bass, drum sets etc._**

**Kanata : I think I'll take this one! (hold a dark blue Electric guitar)**

**Nozomu : I Like this one (a violet colored bass)**

**Santa :This set rocks! (a black drum set)..**

_**The three of them heads for the Saionji temple to practice…as they arrive at the temple, they set their instruments at the main hall..**_

**Miyu (taking Lou a bath) : There Lou! The water is cool right?**

**Lou : Da! (splashes Miyu some water).**

**Miyu : Why you little critter! (splashes Lou some water).**

**Wannya (Hosho form) : Hey Miyu, Kanata and the others are here! Why don't you give them a hand?**

**Miyu : Ok! Take care of Lou ok?**

**Wannya : Ok! (looks at Lou) ok Lou! Let's take a-**

**Lou (smirks at Wannya) : Dahaha! (uses his powers to create a mini tidal wave then splashes Wannya).**

**Wannya : Oh yeah? Bring it on Lou! (splashes Lou some water).**

**_Miyu arrives at the main hall and finds Kanata , Santa and Nozomu fixing the drum set.._**

**Miyu : Amazing, you guys really look like a rock band!**

**Santa (laughs then scratches his head) : Hehehe.. not really…**

**Miyu (smiles at Santa then looks at Kanata) : Hey Kanata, do you need help?**

**Kanata (carrying the bass drum) : Sure.. This one is heavy!**

**Miyu (helps Kanata carry the bass drum) : Don't worry! I got it !**

**_Miyu and Kanata both carried the bass drum as both of their hands touches eachother.._**

**Kanata (placing down the bassdrum) Hey Miyu.. let go..**

**Miyu : Wha?**

**Kanata : Your hand, it's pinning mine..**

**Miyu (quickly lets go of the bass drum) : Oh Sorry!**

**Kanata (went down hard because of the heavy bass drum) Gyahh! **

**Miyu : You okay?**

**Kanata :I'm fine looks like that's all! We've finished setting the drum set, now we can practice!**

**Miyu : Cool! (sits on the floor and watches the band perform).**

**_Santa does a cool drum roll followed by Kanata and Nozomu's blended rhythm.._**

**Miyu (claps her hand) : not bad! I like it!**

**Kanata (stops strumming) : hey guys… what are the lyrics?**

**_Nozomu and Santa both fell on the floor in shock! you know when you did something stupid your other companion falls to the floor in a comedy like state - explanation.. :D_**

**Nozomu : You mean? You don't have a lyrics?**

**Santa : what a total bummer!**

**Kanata : oh well… I guess I'll compose it later tonight!**

**Nozomu : so then, we can start practicing tomorrow…**

**Santa : See you Kanata…**

**Kanata and Miyu : Bye now!**

**Miyu : So Kanata…? Huh? Where are you going? (looks at him as he goes inside with the guitar).**

**Kanata : I'm going to practice…**

**Miyu : Need help? I can help you compose you're piece… I like composing songs hehe…**

**Kanata (smiles at her) : No thanks Miyu… I can do this by myself.. (goes inside his bedroom).**

**Miyu : Selfish guy! Humph!**

**Wannya (carrying Lou) : Hey Miyu… did Kanata's friend left?**

**Miyu : Sure did…**

**Wannya (transforms back to a sitter pet) : Thank goodness… anyway I'll make dinner!**

**Lou (flies to Miyu) : Mama!**

**Miyu :Oh hi Lou! **

**Lou : (smiles and giggles) : Mama! Mama! (hugs her).**

**Miyu : Aww.. Lou… you're so cute you know that?**

**Wannya : hey Miyu? Which do you prefer fish or chicken?**

**Miyu : I don't know.. what about you Lou?**

**Lou (uses his power to float the fish) : da!**

**Wannya : Then it's settled! We'll have fish… **

**Miyu (puts Lou down) : Okay Lou.. you have fun okay? I'll help Wannya prepare dinner.**

**_Lou floats in the air then all of a sudden he feels something from Kanata's room so he goes there.._**

**Kanata : Ow! It's hard to strum this guitar (looks at his bleeding finger.)**

**Lou : Papa! Papa!**

**Kanata : Hey Lou… **

**_Lou sees Kanata bleeding because of the guitar so Lou gets angry at the guitar._**

**Lou (uses his powers to let the guitar float) : BaaaH!**

**Kanata : No Lou! **

**Lou : Da! (points at the guitar) Ow! Papa!**

**Kanata : No Lou.. it didn't hurt me.. it's my own fault.. (carries Lou then calls out Miyu).**

**Miyu : What is it? Huh? Lou?**

**Kanata : Lou thinks that the guitar is a monster because it caused me to bleed.. so here.. can you take care of him?**

**Miyu (takes Lou from Kanata) : Ok! You wait there Kanata.. I'll come back!(placed Lou beside Wannya then gets the first aid).**

**Kanata : I told you Miyu.. It didn't hurt (Miyu places some medicine onto the wound) Ow!**

**  
Miyu : It didn't hurt eh?**

**Kanata (blushes a little) : Well.. little.. (Miyu places a band aid around his finger).**

**Miyu (pats Kanata's head) : Feel better?**

**Kanata (nods his head): uh-huh..**

**Miyu (walks outside) : well Kanata… dinner is almost ready ..**

**Kanata : Ok Miyu..**

**_Miyu left his room as Kanata sat on the floor thinking about Miyu and Lou…_**

**Kanata : That Lou… he actually cares for me just like Miyu… We've been living together and I never thought that they really care for me like that… OK! I'm going to finish composing tonight! I have my inspirations with me (thinks of Lou , Miyu and also Wannya).**

**_Before Kanata could start composing his song ..._**

**Kanata : oh .. yeah… dinners almost ready.. so I better help them..**

_**THE NEXT DAY…**_

**Kanata : Here's my piece!**

**Nozomu (reading what Kanata composed) :Wow! This looks sentimental hahaha..**

**Kanata (scatches his head) : It's the only thing that I can think of.**

**Santa : Well It can work.. let's go rehearse..**

**Ms.Mizuno (grabs the three boys on their collar) : Hey.. we have classes right?**

**Nozomu : Oh right! Hahaha! **

**Santa :I forgot..**

**Kanata : Darn it…**

**Miyu (sits beside Kanata) : Hey Kanata… can I see your piece?**

**Kanata : Nope! If you see it then you'll ruin the suspense**

**Miyu : What! It's just a peek..**

**Kanata : No is no Miyu! Don't worry … this song is great… it's dedicated to the four of us! Haha…**

**Miyu : Really! That's great! I can't wait!**

**Nozomu : You know what Christine? Kanata wrote our song! And I'm dedicating this to you…**

**Christine : Wow! Thanks Nozomu! (blushes).**

**Santa (sitting at his desk and looks like he's writing something) : Dear penpal… me and my friends are going to sing at the music festival I'm dedicating this to you.. here's the lyrics… (writes the entire lyrics as he smiles).**

**Ms.Mizuno : all right class! The music festival is just 5 days away! So we'll wish our performers luck!**

**_Kanata , Nozomu and Santa practiced the song until they mastered it.._**

**Kanata : Phew I'm pooped! Anyway good job guys! Tomorrow is the music festival! I hope we don't screw up! **

**Santa : Yeah! I'm ready!**

**Nozomu (sleeping) :Y…Yea..wa..wha..whatever..snores**

**Miyu (handing them some tea) : Hey! You guys finished?**

**Kanata (grabs a cup of tea) : yup! sips **

**Miyu : looks like what you did was too much for Nozomu.**

**Santa : Yeah! Ok! I think I'll go home right now… I don't want to be stressed out for tomorrow! Well see you guys…**

**Nozomu (wakes up) :Right…..see ya guys… let's go Okame..**

**Kanata : Well… I better get some rest for tomorrow… good night Miyu..**

**  
Miyu : Goodnight Kanata.. sweet dreams!**

**_Kanata stopped by what Miyu has said._**

**Kanata : The day you said goodnight (then smiles)…**

**Miyu : What? (Kanata walks away) Whatever buster!**

_**Music festival…**_

**Miyu (sitting on the front row) : I'm getting excited! I wonder what kind of song are they going to perform..**

**Aya : It's going to be a blasts! (puts out her notebook) I'm going to include it on my play! (transforms to mini Mikan )**

**Ms.Mizuno : And now for our Music contest…I present you.. our own Kanata! Santa! And Nozomu!**

**Christine :this is it!**

**_Kanata is wearing a blue shirt as he looks at Miyu from the front row!_**

_**  
The song starts by the strum of the guitar… well most of you know this song! It's very popular**_

**Kanata :**

**_Take me as you are  
Push me off the road  
the sadness,  
I need this time to be with you  
I'm freezing in the sun  
I'm burning in the rain  
The silence  
I'm screaming,  
Calling out your name  
And i do reside in your light  
that puts up the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles   
That's what i'll do if we say goodbye_**

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see  
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight.

The calmness in your face  
That i see through the night  
The warmthess your light is pressing unto us  
You didn't ask me why  
I never would have known  
oblivion is falling down  


**_  
And i do reside in your light  
Put out the fire with me and find  
Yeah you'll lose the side of your circles  
That's what i'll do if we say goodbye_**

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see  
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me   
The day you said goodnight.

If you could only know me like your prayers at night  
Then everything between you and me will be alright.

To be is all i gotta be  
And all that i see  
And all that i need this time  
To me the life you gave me  
The day you said goodnight.

She's already taken,   
She's already taken  
She's already taken me  
She's already taken,  
She's already taken me

The day you said goodnight

_**The audience applaude!**_

**Miyu : That was.. beautiful! Amazing! **

**Aya : unbelievable! (applauses)**

**Nanami : It's so sentiment!**

**Christine : Nice job! (claps her hand)..**

**_Later… Kanata goes out of the school gym with his guitar when he notices Miyu standing against the wall.._**

**Kanata : Hey Miyu…**

**Miyu (comes close to Kanata) : That was nice Kanata…It was magnificent!**

**Kanata : Thanks Miyu!**

**Miyu : Since you won the first prize I'm going to treat you!**

**Kanata : REALLY? Ok! Let's go Miyu (holds her hand causing her to blush then Kanata runs dragging Miyu along)…**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE!..**_


	18. True Colors

_**Summer time is coming, it's time for the school's summer break…**_

**Miyu (Packs her stuff as the last bell of spring class rang) : At last ! It's over!**

**Aya : Hey Miyu, are you free tomorrow? We'll go shopping do you want to come?**

**Miyu (smiles at them) : Sure Aya! I'll try ok?**

**Nanami : See you tomorrow!**

**Miyu (looks at Kanata) : Hey Kanata, are you free tomorrow?**

**Kanata (raises an eyebrow as he places his bag on his shoulder) : Huh? I don't know may be I'll be doing something tomorrow with Santa..**

**  
Miyu: Oh.. but I promise Aya and Nanami that we'll go shopping tomorrow..**

**Kanata (pinches her cheek) : Hey, you can do it some other time ok?**

**Miyu (blinks one eye in agony) : Ow! That hurts! Any way what are you doing tomorrow that's so important?**

**Kanata : I don't know… we'll see .. anyway see you later Miyu..(winks at him).**

**Miyu (blushes) : Uh.. okay… Kanata..**

_**The NEXT DAY…**_

**Miyu : Finally! School's over! I guess it's time for another summer break!**

**Kanata (wears his jersey) : Hey Miyu… I'm playing basketball with Santa, can you look after the house for me?**

**Miyu : Ok Kanata! Be home for dinner ok?**

**Kanata : I promise!**

**Miyu : Darn that Kanata! I guess the plan to go shopping with Aya and Nanami is ruined, well I guess we can do it tomorrow..(sighs) now where are those laundry?**

**_Miyu is hanging the laundry outside but she didn't notice that someone is watching her from the bushes… it's none other than the evil gang…_**

**Kiwi : This invention will release a bacteria that will disable the baby from using it's powers! Now all we need is to do it at the right time.**

**Miyu : Huh? (looks at the bushes).**

**_Kiwi and Durian hides their faces in the bushes as Miyu turns around to resume what she's doing._**

**Lou (flies to Miyu) :Dad a!**

**Kiwi : Now is the chance!**

**_Kiwi ran towards Miyu to spray Lou the"Anti-ESP" Bacteria but instead , they accidentally hit Miyu._**

**Durian : Darn it Kiwi! You've messed it up yet again!**

**Miyu (looking pale then coughs) : Wha… What? (faints).**

**Lou :Mama! Mama! (cries loudly)**

**Wannya : What happened!**

**Kiwi : I guess it's time for plan B quick retreat!**

**Lou :Daaaaaa! (uses his powers to lift Kiwi and Durian )**

**Wannya : What did you do?**

**Kiwi :It was Durian's idea!**

**_Lou uses his powers to catapult the two like two huge rocket ships.._**

**Wannya (ran towards Miyu) : Miyu! Miyu! Are you alright?**

**_Miyu didn't respond…_**

**Kanata : I'm home! (looks at the fainted Miyu) MIYU! What happened?**

**Wannya : I don't know but the evil gang were here a minute ago..**

**Lou (points at the bacteria gun) : Da! **

**Kanata (picks up the gun) : This is..**

**Wannya : Oh my goodness! That gun! I think it's meant to disable Lou's powers…**

**Kanata (shouts at Wannya) : AND WHAT IS IT'S EFFECT ON HUMANS?**

**Wannya : Well you Lou's power is generated due to his white blood cells that releases anti gravitational pull to his body that causes him to fly, but this anti-bacteria prevents him from generating those white blood cells..**

**Kanata : WHAT DID YOU SAY? If Miyu's white blood cell reaches zero… then she'll be…**

**Lou (cries in front of Miyu) : Mama! Mama!**

**Kanata : Wannya! Is there a possible cure!**

**Wannya : Well, there's a cure … a medicinal herb on planet green… but how can we get there?**

**_Then all of a sudden someone grasps Kanata's shoulder.._**

**Kanata : Who the?**

**Seiya : Hey Kanata! It's me!**

**Kanata (holds Seiya's hand tightly) : SEIYA! We've got a huge problem… Miyu is…**

**_Later… Seiya uses his gadget to examine Miyu's status.._**

**Seiya : Darn! Miyu's white blood cells are down to 64 ! I need to go to planet green to get the medicinal herbs!**

**Kanata : Please hurry Seiya!**

**_Seiya ran to his ufo and flew to planet green._**

**Lou (crying on Kanata's arms) : Mama! Mama!**

**Kanata : Don't worry Lou.. she's going to be fine… Miyu's a tough lady..**

**Wannya : Well… I'll prepare dinner if I may..**

**Kanata : Sure Wannya… you can do that…**

**_Later… Kanata watches over Miyu.._**

**Kanata (places his hands on Miyu's) : Miyu… If I hadn't gone playing basketball , you wouldn't suffer like this…**

**_After a few minutes Miyu grasps onto Kanata's hand.._**

**Kanata : Miyu! Miyu!**

**Miyu (half opened her eyes) : Kan..Kanata? what happened? (she sat up).**

**Kanata (lays her down): Don't move too much Miyu… you'll lose your energy. Be strong Miyu until Seiya comes back!**

**Miyu : What happened? coughs I Feel … guuhh..**

**Kanata : Miyu! Don't speak… just rest okay?**

**Miyu (places her palm on Kanata's cheek) : Kanata… what if… what if… I don't survive? Wha..what if… I die?**

**Kanata (holds Miyu's hand that's caressing his cheek) : Don't say such things Miyu… you'll survive I know that you will!**

**Miyu : What if there's a slim chance that I'll survive..**

**Kanata : Stop saying nonsense Miyu… you're making me…(sheds tears in his eyes) you're making me…**

**Miyu : Ka..Kanata… I feel so weak… coughs**

**Kanata (still holding her hands) : Don't worry.. (hears Seiya's UFO ready to land at the temple).. He's HERE! SEIYA'S HERE!**

**_Before Kanata could run to Seiya , Miyu holds onto Kanta's hand.._**

**Kanata : Don't worry Miyu, you're going to be fine…**

**Miyu (Sheds her own tears) : Kanata… there's this … feeling that I want… to tell… you..**

**Kanata (holds onto her hands) : Miyu? What is it?**

**Miyu ( Hey eyes are slowly closing) :Kanata…**

**Kanata : What? What is it Miyu?**

**Miyu (closes her eyes) : I…love…you… (Kanata didn't hear those words because the UFO crash landed causing a huge bang!)**

**_Kanata widens his eyes in fear as he sees Miyu's grip loosens …_**

**Kanata (Grips Miyu's hand really tight) : Miyu? Miyu!**

**_Then Seiya , Wannya and Lou arrives at Miyu' room with the herbs.._**

**Seiya : I hope I'm not too late! (mixes the herb with water)..**

**Kanata : Hurry up Seiya!**

**_Seiya pours some medicine in Miyu's mouth but nothing happens.._**

**Kanata : Come on Seiya (crying)..**

**_After a few minutes…all the medicinal herbs are consumed by Miyu and yet…nothing happens.._**

**Seiya (lowers his hat so that no one can see his eyes) :I'm…Sorry Kanata…**

**Wannya : Miyu…**

**Lou (cries) : Mama! Mama! MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Kanata (down on bended knees) : This can't be…(stream of tears fell from his cheek).**

**Seiya : Wannya, please take Lou to the kitchen .. It's time for them to be alone..**

**_Wannya Seiya and Lou sat the living room living Kanata and Miyu alone.._**

**Kanata (cries) : Miyu… It's all my fault! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! (quickly grabs Miyu then embraces her as tight as he could)…**

**Kanata : Miyu! I don't want you to die! Miyu! MIYU! MIIIYYYUU! (still hugging her as his tears drop on Miyu's pale face).**

**_Then all of a sudden Kanata heard a faint voice whispering in his ear._**

**Miyu (very faint voice) : Kana..ta.. _Her skin begins to return to normal…_**

**_Then small ball of light surrounds Miyu and Kanata then entered Miyu's body.._**

**Kanata (still hugging her as he closes his eyes due to a bright flash) : huh?**

_**When the flash cleared..**_

**Miyu (looks shocked at what Kanata is doing to her) : Kanata?**

**Kanata (still hugging her tightly) Miyu? (let's go of her)..**

**Miyu : I'm fine! I'm well! (smiles at Kanata then she notices that he's shedding some tears). Kanata…**

**Kanata (smiles at her then hugs her again) : Miyu! I thought you're going to… I'm glad that you're back!**

**_Miyu couldn't help but blush at the same time smile at what's happening then she places both her arms on Kanata's back so that she could hug back._**

**Miyu (Talks to herself) : I guess he did heard what I just said.. the I love you part …**

_**The NEXT DAY..**_

**Kanata : Thanks Seiya , I owe you one!**

**Seiya : Don't worry! I'm just trying to help! Anyway see you again soon! (flies back to planet Sharaku).**

**Lou (hugging Miyu) : Mama! Mama!**

**Kanata (takes Lou from her) : Miyu… why don't you go shopping with Aya and Nanami? Even though I'm not free today, I'll try my best to stay at home… so you have fun ok?**

**Miyu (shakes her head) : No Kanata… I'm staying here…with You,Wannya and Lou..**

**Kanata (smiles at her) : Miyu..**

**_Later that day, Kanata and Miyu are both lying on the floor as they look at tiny stars shining bright.._**

**Miyu (blushes) : Umm.. Kanata…**

**Kanata : yeah?**

**Miyu : Have you heard about what I said yesterday?**

**Kanata : What ? I didn't quite get that part because Seiya's UFO crash landed here and I could barely hear you at all!**

**Miyu : Oh I see…**

**Kanata : Well… what about it? What are you going to say anyway?**

**Miyu : It's nothing… I'm getting sleepy (lies her head on Kanata's chest).**

**Kanata : Miyu… (blushes)**

_**Wannya's mini diary… It was a horrific day for us … I thought that it's going to be it for Miyu… We owe it all to Seiya who dropped by in a nick of time… he's the real hero… imagine what would happen to Miyu if Seiya didn't came… well I wouldn't like that to happen… those evil gang are sure going to pay one of these days! **_

_**Meanwhile… Seiya was going to his planet when he passes by a huge mothership…**_

**Seiya : Whoa… those must be from planet Otto.. then that must mean!...**

_**SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**V**_

_**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD OF MY CHAPTER… I'VE BEEN REALLY BUSY BUT I CAN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU GUYS TO HERE! AS I PROMISE DAILY OR SHOULD I SAY NIGHTLY UPDATES :P THANKS!**_


	19. Wings of Heart

**_It's a dark and rainy morning when Kanata and Miyu woke up…_**

**Kanata : It sure is raining heavily outside…**

**Miyu : Yep… I wonder, where's Wannya and Lou?**

**_Miyu and Kanata looked everywhere but they can't find Lou nor Wannya…_**

**Miyu : Kanata… I'm getting worried…**

_**Then they heard a faint voice coming from the guest room..**_

**Voice : Miyu… Kanata…**

**Miyu (Runs to where the source is) : What is it! (opens the door).**

**_Miyu sees Wannya looking depressed while Lou is sleeping beside him.._**

**Kanata : What is it Wannya?**

**Wannya : It's from planet Otto… they say that the rescue ship just past moon's orbit… so that must mean that they'll be here in a matter of days..**

**_Kanata and Miyu both looked shocked at what Wannya has told them…_**

**Miyu : That's … That's great news… (frowns as Kanata looks at her).**

**Wannya : But… what about Lou?..**

**Kanata (pats Wannya ) : Don't worry… we're just his parents here on earth…**

**Miyu (looks at Lou ) : Lou… (kneels down beside Lou)**

**_Lou then opens his eyes as he sees Miyu looking sad…_**

**Lou : Mama? (flies towards her then hugs her like he usually does).**

**Miyu (holds her tears back) : Lou… I'm going to say something important to you okay? … Lou… you're going back home.. with your real mama and papa…**

**Lou : Mama… Papa.. ( Looks at Kanata and Miyu).**

**Kanata : We're not your real Papa and Mama… Lou… **

**Lou : Mama! Papa!**

**Wannya : Please Lou… listen… the rescue ship has just passed moons orbit…**

**Lou : Mama… Papa… (remembers his real parent's smile) Daa!**

_**After a few commotion …**_

**Kanata (walks outside with a book inhand) : I wonder where's that rescue ship …(looks at the cloudy sky).**

**_After searching the sky for the rescue ship , Kanata turns his attention to Miyu who is sitting alone on the front porch.._**

**Kanata (sits beside her) : Hey Miyu…**

**Miyu : Hi.. (looks down at the ground as she frowns).**

**Kanata (places his hand on her shoulder) : Don't worry Miyu… the rescue ship will take Lou back safely..**

**Miyu : But Kanata, I'm not worried about the ship… I… It's just …. I don't want Lou to leave..**

**Kanata : Now,Now, Miyu… we don't have the right to keep a baby that's not even ours.. in fact it's an alien..**

**Miyu : I don't care! I want Lou and Wannya to stay..**

**Kanata : I know how you feel Miyu… but we can't do those things.. we should accept it and move on..**

**Miyu : Kanata… (Looks at the ground as she curls her fist)**

**Kanata : Miyu? Are you alright..**

**Miyu : Ever since the day that I met you , Wannya and Lou . I had this feeling that I thought would last forever… I felt secured and happy, it's like I was morphing to a better me.. and I don't want that to end … I want to stay like this.. but if Wannya and Lou returns… I would… I would (she can't hold back the tears as it drops one by one ).**

**Kanata (pulls out his handkerchief) : Don't cry Miyu… I'm here… no matter what … we can't be separated… because you're my friend Miyu… I won't leave you…**

**Miyu : Kanata…(she stands up along with Kanata) .. The first time I met you… I thought to myself that you're a grumpy and mean … but as time goes by , My first impression of you changes… I know we argue about small things… (then Kanata interrupts)..**

**Kanata : Miyu… I alse felt the same way… I thought that you . Wannya and Lou are not a real family… I thought we just live together and that's that! But just like you said, as time goes by I felt this feeling that tells me that I don't want it to end..**

**Wannya : Kanata , Miyu… I don't know if we had survived if we haven't found this place… I'm thankful that we found you…**

**Lou : Mama papa!**

**Miyu(hugs Lou) : I…I don't want this to end..**

**_Lou felt Miyu's warm embrace as he looks at Kanata .. at a glance Lou knew that Miyu and Kanata are in love with each other… he understands how Kanata was looking at Miyu , he also understood Miyu's true feelings towards Kanata, he knew that Miyu cares for him and he also knew that Miyu REALLY loves Kanata as much as she loves her own parents.. _**

**Kanata (kneels down beside Miyu) : Lou… we're going to miss you a lot!**

**_Lou looks into Kanata's eyes as he uses his powers to pull Kanata to Miyu.both of them fall on the gound.._**

**_Miyu is shocked to see Kanata on top of her.._**

**Miyu (blushes) :Kanata… Lou? Why did you do that Lou?**

**Lou : Mama… (holds Miyu's hand) Papa… (holds Kanata's hand then place them together)..**

**_Kanata and Miyu both blushed as they both looked into each other's eyes.._**

**Miyu : Kanata… I…**

**Kanata :Miyu … I …**

**_Lou drags Wannya away from the couple as he flies happily knowing what will happen next.._**

**Miyu and Kanata : What?**

**Miyu : Well..**

**Kanata : What I'm trying to say is…**

**Miyu : I'm… (blushes)**

**Kanata : In love with you…**

**_Miyu is surprised to hear Kanata's words… the words that she was about to say…_**

**Miyu : Kanata?...**

**_Kanata smiles as he blushes looking at Miyu…_**

**Miyu (blushes) : Kanata… I… I love you ! (hugs him)..**

**Kanata : Same here Miyu…**

_**Later it was nightfall as the 4 of them waits for the ship to arrive…**_

**Miyu (holding Kanata's hands) : I wonder what will happen to the 4 of us after 20 or 30 years?**

**Kanata : I don't know… but I hope that we can remember each other..**

**Miyu : You can count on me!**

**Wannya (points out a ship landing at the temple) : Hey! Look!**

_**The ship lands on the Saionji temple as the four of them watches what could possibly the rescue ship..**_

**Miyu : This is it… ready Lou?**

**_After a successful landing the ship opens it's pressurized door then a couple steps down..it was Lou's parents.._**

**Lou (smiles as he flies away from Miyu and straight to his parents) MAMA! PAPA! HAHAHA! HAHAHAHA!**

**Mother : Lou.. my darling… (kisses him on the forehead)..**

**Father : Wannya! Great job! Thanks for taking care of our son..**

**Wannya : Don't thank me…thank them (points at Miyu and Kanata)..**

**_Lou's parents walks to the couple.._**

**Mother : Thank you so much… If it wasn't for you I think that our baby wouldn't have made it..**

**Father : You guys looks exactly like us…**

**Mother : Yah! I noticed that … so are you married?**

**Kanata : No mam! We are just teenagers ..**

**Miyu : Yeah! That's illegal..**

**_Lou's mother just smiles at her then they all head back to the ship.._**

**Wannya (standing at the ship's door) : Miyu , Kanata… I'll never forget you guys.. from the bottom of my heart.. till my dying day… You're always a part of my life…**

**Kanata : Wannya… just promise us to take care of Lou ok?**

**Wannya : You got that! (door closes).**

**Miyu (leans her head at Kanata's shoulder as they both watch the ship leaving) : By Lou… I'll never forget you…**

**Kanata (looks at Miyu) : Miyu?...**

**Miyu : Yes Kanata?**

**_Kanata grabs her hand then pulls her closer to him as he kisses her gently…_**

**Kanata : That was for… umm…**

**Miyu (smiles at him) : You silly jerk! …hehehe…**

_**The next day..**_

**Kanata : Hurry up Miyu.. we're going to be late!**

**Miyu : I'm hurrying wait a minute..**

**Kanata (grabs his bag together with Miyu's) : Hurry up !**

**Miyu : Wait!**

**_Kanata and Miyu both ran towards school hand in hand ... but unlike last time when they were stuck together ,this time as a real lovely couple…_**

_**Wannya's mini diary Kanata and Miyu actually confessed their true feeling with each other… I hope that after a few years they will still be a lovely couple… we've shared a lot of experiences… I got to taste some sweet dumplings.. Lou learned about life In a educational and Fun way… I'll never forget about them… The first time I saw Miyu and Kanata they would always argue about small things… but as time goes by they got to know each other and eventually fell in love… guess that's Love … Their Love from heart to heart is very unique it's like 2 wings namely Kanata and Miyu share a same heart that tells them to love each other thus calling it "Wings of Heart"**_

_**THE END…**_

_**Please send me some final reviews… if it reaches 100 I'll make another one! (HEY JUST KIDDING) anyways, please tell me if u want another story ok?**_

**_MIYU X KANATA : WINGS OF HEART…._**

_**Characters:**_

_**Kanata Saionji**_

_**Miyu Kouzuki**_

_**Lou**_

_**Wannya**_

_**Christine Hanakomachi**_

_**Seiya Yaboshi**_

_**Riu Yaboshi**_

_**Aya Konishi**_

_**Nanami Tenchi**_

_**Miki Kouzuki**_

_**Yuu Kouzuki**_

_**Hosho Saionji**_

_**Mizuno-sensei**_

_**Durian**_

_**Guava**_

_**Kiwi**_

_**Momoka Hanakomachi**_

**Mikan Yamamura Mika Kawamura :p **

_**Nozomu Hikarigaoka**_

_**Santa Kurosu**_

**_I WANT TO THANK THE READERS WHO READ MY FICS I ALSO WANT TO THANK MIKA KAWAMURA FOR MAKING SUCH AN AWESOME ANIME SERIES! WELL SEE YOU AGAIN:p_**

_**-MIKA WANNABE-**_


End file.
